Twilight Fire Meets Water
by brandon964
Summary: A new family moves into Forks Washington and the Cullens are susperhious not everone is who they seem to be a story of love, action, vampires, werewolfs and mermaid's! p.s this story is rated teen but some parts will be rated M
1. Chapter 1:New Girls

**This is my first story so sorry if it's bad but I hope you enjoy review and favorite**

 **-Brandipecot964 :)**

 **Starring**

 **Jordan Dunn as Sabrina Garvin**

 **Nikki Thot as Leah Phillips**

 **Ebba Zingmark as Audrey Robert's  
**

 **Brandipecot964 as Elizabeth Neal**

* * *

1\. New girls

It has been 5 years since the battle (It's 2015) the Cullen's have made peace with the Quileute's and Sam's pack. Renesmee has graduated from high school and is going to get married to Jacob Black in a few months.

Bella's POV

I was staring outside the window to the mysterious woods but something caught my eye.I see a house a half a mile away with 4 girls moving into it. New people moving into this part of the woods strange. I rushed down the stairs to the rest of my family looking also.

"Who are they?" asked Rosaline I was wondering the same thing.

"Elizabeth Neal, Audrey Roberts, Sabrina Garvin and Leah Phillips best friends since they were 3" said Alice she parable had one of her visions but why would she have one with just the new people?"There not human there something more but it was a little blurry". Then Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme walked into the house they were covered in dirt never seen that before.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked it was strange for them to be that dirty whenever they went hunting they usally came back spotless.

"We chased 4 girls all dressed in black with white hair we lost them" said Emmet.

"Well more problems we have" I said first the new girls and then mystery running girls this day is turnning out great.

"Alice had a vision of the four girls moving into the house a mile away" said Rosaline.

"There names are Elizabeth, Audrey, Sabrina and Leah and I just have this feeling that there more than normal and I have no idea why" said Alice.

"What if there one of us? Or something more powerful and dangerous?" asked Esme to Alice I was thinking the same thing we still haven't evan talked to them but everyone has a secret.

"No"

"Alice why are you worried and fascinated about these 4 strangers?" asked Rosaline.

"I think we should find out what they are they could be important" said Carlisle

"We don't even know they are we should go see them" said Alice well maybe there just normal humans parable not. We all went over to this 3 story big house and knocked on the door and answered it was a girl had a light black skin ton with light blue dyed hair and eyes that i've never seen before they were blue, purple and pink it kind of looks like the galexy to me. She also had a small nose, big eyes, and big cheeks she she remined me of a young child beautiful and pure.

"Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen we live in the house a half a mile away this is Alice, Rosaline, Emmet, Jasper, Bella and Esme" then the girl spoke.

"Very nice to meet you all I'm Elizabeth come in" she had a gental voice and a kind welcomeing smile. Then 3 other girls came inside the living room the first one was black had small glimmer blue eyes and big lips with black hair with no flaws at all. The second had was black with bigger angelic white eyes and smaller lips and black hair the last one had orange hair with orange eyes with a small nose and small lips and was white but something seemed off about them to me maybe it's just my parinora."Ohh Cullen's this is Sabrina, Leah and Audrey guys this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Bella and Rosaline" said Elizabeth they were very kind but I still a little worried the whole time talking to them.

"They seem nice" said Alice

"Yaha seem" said Rosaline she sounded very doubtful.

"What you think they're lying" I said I don't think there's anything wrong with them now that i think about it.

"Did you see their eyes there not normal I can tell you that for sure" said Rosaline Then Jacob, Renesmee or nessie and Edward came through the door.

"Hey blondie" siad Jacob coming in.

"Good day mutt" said Rosaline back her and Jacob will proble never get along.

"Hey guys did you see the new girls moving a half a mile away" said Nessie.

"Yha but Alice had a vision and those girls are not human their names are Elizabeth, Leah, Sabrina and Audrey" said Jasper.

"There are eyes are nothing like I've seen before glimmer blue, angelic white, orange and purple, blue eyes" said Carlisle I payed close attention to that but Elizabeth's eyes seemed to stand out to me.

"Should I tell the pack to keep an eye on them" said Jacob

"No Jacob they could be normal or some think else I don't know". It was around midnight and Renesmee came into the kitchen were the hole family and me were at.

"Guys the new girls are going into the woods" she said.

"Alice do you see anything?" asked Jasper hopefully she knew what they were doing in the woods why would they do that? theres Bears and deer and moutain lions.

"Yes we need to fallow them" she said this day's just turning into one big adventure. We all ran out the door I think we may have got something on them. They all got into a circle Elizabeth lit a candle and put it in the middle of them different colors started coming out of their hands. Elisabeth had green Sabrina had blue Leah had white Avery had orange and then the held hands the then a sign I've never seen it before it appeared in the fire then Sabrina blew out the candle and then they left the woods.

"What was that? asked Rosaline.

"it was some sort a ceremony but what was coming out of their hands and what was that sign in the fire?" asked Jacob I've seen a ceremony done before and it looked like something powerful there something not human.

"It look like the power sign" said Carlisle.

"What's the power sign" I asked.

"the power sign is a century old sign it means all the elements combined together earth, fire, water and air it is only used by mermaids" explained Carlisle he knew a lot about this stuff maybe what they are also.

"You think they could be mermaids" said Nessie all my life i always thought mermaids were only myths but there really well any thing can happen.

"it's possible "said Carlisle. I was the next day and Calrise just came home "I saw Sabrina I didn't knew she was a doctor but didn't know we worked at the same hospital "hello Sabrina I didn't know you worked here" I said "I didn't know you worked here either" said Sabrina then I noticed something on the palm of her hand it was a blue sign that looked like the water element symbol in all blue now I knew for sure she was a mermaid" said Carlisle I believe him that there mermaids to after what Carlisle told decided to go over to the girls house to get to know them.

"ok then I asked "so Elizabeth what do you do for a job" I asked "oh I'm an artist I make the paintings people order my painting and I send them for a lot of money" said Elizabeth then I saw a sign on her palm that was green I think was the earth element symbol I remembered what Carlisle said about mermaids and I had a vision of Leah, Sabrina and Avery swimming with tails" said Alice explaining i never thought i'd meet a mermaid but they live just across the street. "Then Audrey and Leah came into the house "what up girl ohh Alice I didn't know you were her "hi" and they both shook my hand but now noticed a sign on Audrey's hand it was the fire element sign and the air element sign on Leah's" said Alice.

"good job Alice I think we came to a conclusion" said Carlisle we really need to know more though.A few minutes later Jacob came in.

"Guys I found out that La Push had a history of mermaids in it so I told Seth, Embry and Leah about them and they said if they where they would like to learn more" said Jacob well i don't think we should just go and spread people secrets around.

"well they are me and Carlisle found the element symbols on their palms but we just have to catch them in the act" i had been on week and we still haven't catches them but today was different we were over there house I noticed they had a big pool so they went outside and the girls were in the perfect position time to start our plan.

"what are you guys doing?" asked Elizabeth looking at us ganging up on her.

"sorry" Carlisle said before Emmet pushed all four of them into the pull behing them. And then we saw them Elizabeth had a purple tail, Audrey had a orange tail, Sabrina had a blue tail and Leah had a white tai.l

"Wait we can explain" said Sabrina she put her hand up and water squirted out at us I knew that they weren't human.


	2. Chapter 2:Story

**P.s sorry for all the POV switching leave in the comments if you don't want the POV or keep it and alos if you don't know i love YouTube and a lot of youtubers will be guess staring so bare with me :)**

* * *

2\. Story

Sabrina's POV

Well our secret is out were mermaids and have been for several years I hoped we could have a normal life with my 3 BFFF's here well that now impossible we got out of the pool and dried off and our tails disappeared like they always did "well surprise were mermaids well half mermaids well any questions" said Elizabeth we could pretty much tell they were surprised "how did you guys become mermaids?" asked Alice. Story time yah! "Well were half ones so were different than regular mermaids it started in November 10 1821 when the mermaid console who make up all the rules created a star called sylphs star when they would chose 14 different girls to become half mermaids called the special ones, we are just 4 of them we know the other 16 we were born this way and the half mermaids are the 4 elements earth, fire, water and air and we have different powers that are around our elements so that's the story" I Sabrina I knew the most about us. "Ohh by the way I know you guys are vampires and I also know that there are werewolves in La Push I guess we all have secrets" said Elizabeth it was pretty obvious "how did you know?" asked Edward "you guys couldn't say vampire more even if you creamed I'm a vampire at the top of your lungs" said Elizabeth that's very true.

"Well your right about us and the werewolf's and actually Jacob Blacks pack would like to know more about you kind" said Carlisle we have never met werewolf's and that would make a whole pack know our secret "well tell them we'll be over there tomorrow "said Elizabeth she just can't wait to tell everyone in Forks about our secret great Beth greatttt "guys! The counsel is up stairs they want to talk to u-"said Audrey now we have another problem to worry about then we all disappeared. We were now in a big room looking kind of like a court room but with more people and it were darker and the people were wearing black hoods the Cullen's were in a cage and Audrey, Elizabeth, Leah and me were on a turn table in the center we were now in the mermaid counsel court room. "Were in trouble again" I said we've gotten in trouble many times "girls you have broke rule 12 again for the second time we could banish you for this "said one of the girls on the big podium "we had no chose they saw our tails what were we suppose to do" said Leah true "fine I'll let you off with a warning if you do it again we will banish you" said the girl on the podium well thank god if you brake rules more than twice you rare get to slide. And now we were back in the yard "sorry we got you guys in trouble with them" said Esme I think her names that I could tell she was sorry "its ok they never win anything when we break the rules" I said I'm a very forgiving person. The Cullen's and my family or best friends I like to call them my family have never been closer and now that we knew each other secrets our families are the best of friends.

Seth Clearwater's POV

Me, Leah and Embry were over Jacobs house and suddenly Jacob came into the house "guys those girls are mermaids the Cullen's just told me they'll be over tomorrow" we were all very fascinated in the mermaid kind even Leah witch surprised me. "Awesome can't wait to meet them" I said I'm always into meeting new people I hope there nice that night something happened the best dream ever. I was in a room with a table and 2 chairs i sat down and a girl that looked my age 23 she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. She had a light brown skin ton with light blue dyed hair blue, purple and pink eyes that were beautiful had a small nose, small eyes, round eyes and big cheeks. She sat down next to me and we smiled at each other we talked for a long time and her last words to me were "bye" said the beautiful girl named Elizabeth and i woke up and I was sad that the girl was not real _damit!_.

We were at Jacob's house meet the mermaid girls I saw Jacob and Embry come over with 4 girls. we met and talked to the 3 of the girls there names are Sabrina, Audrey and Leah they were really pretty and nice but I thought there was a forth one "so you guys are mermaids so what's the story" asked Leah and a girl Sabrina started explain. Embry started talking to the red head Audrey and the forth one came in and introduced herself and Sabrina continued the girl was the same one from my dream last night with the same name I stopped paying attention from then on "hi I'm Elizabeth" she said to me wow she was beautiful "I'm Seth" I said with a big smile. We talked for about 1 hour while Sabrina was explaining she was kind, cheerful she was 5 inches under me we had so much in common and then near the end of the visit we looked straight into each other eyes. The whole world slowed down and I saw me and Elizabeth kissing in a field I did not know and now my gravity was now Elizabeth.

And now Sabrina was done explain and then they got up to leave and Elizabeth gave me something "here my number if you want to do anything I'm free" she left and I started staring off into space Embry was doing the same. I turned around with a smile I think Jacob noticed it "Seth, Embry did you imprint on Elizabeth and Audrey?" he asked "yes" we said it at the same time "oh my god Seth, Embry that's great" said Leah and she hugged. "Yeah I had this dream last night and I was talking to her" I said "well there have been legends that you can see your imprint in a dream before you meet them in person" said Embry I had no idea that could happen "I think I'm going to call tomorrow and ask her on a date but I've never been on a date" I said I'm such an amateur "me too and you're not alone on that one" said Embry thank god I was not alone. "What do you guys like about them anyway?" asked Leah "Elizabeth is kind, sweet, creative and she's talented "I answered she just like me perfect "Audrey is funny, playful, lovably and caring" said Embry well we both fell in love today "you guys should go for it" said Leah I happy Leah is being supportive.

Elizabeth's POV

"That Seth boy is sweet, funny and childish and he's really cute" I said I've never met a boy like him "that Embry boy is cool, calm, playful" said Audrey were in love with werewolf's never thought I think that."I looked at you guys the whole time he has to ask you guys out I mean how wouldn't" said Leah she's so supportive "I had a dream last night and I was talking to him" I said maybe it was a sign "you guys have so much in common like you guys were made for each other "said Sabrina that may be true.

No one's POV

Back at the Cullen's house "Jacob how did thing go with the wolfs "asked Carlisle "great and have you caught any of those masteries girls" said Jacob "no but some people have been going missing and none have been found yet they may be the ones behind it" said Emmet."Should we ask the mermaids to help?" asked Nessie "no we can not endanger our friends "said Carlisle "well we have to do something we have to go to them sooner or later" said Edward and Carlisle let out a sign. The very next morning Seth picket up his phone and stated shaking when he started calling Elizabeth to ask her out on a date and some one answered.

Elizabeth's POV

"Hello" I answered I'm hoping its Seth "hey Elizabeth it's Seth" he said yah he may ask me out! "Oh hey Seth why'd you call?" I asked I'm just gona act stupid for the rest of this call "I was wondering if your free tonight?" he asked Yes! "are you asking me out on a date" I asked I'm so stupid "maybe" he said. I laughed "yes I will go out with you" she said now I'm just gona drop the stupid act "good I'll pick you up at your house tonight at 7" he said "see you tonight bye" I said and hung up yah I didn't mess anything up yet". In my room I as getting ready for my date "guys Embry asked me out tonight" said Audrey coming into my room were like date twins "that's great Audrey what are you gona where?' I asked I was so happy for here "what do you think of the dress I just finished it" the dress was white with a painting of black birds flying away on it "you will look beautiful in it Seth will love it" said Sabrina "love it now I've got to find what I'm gona where " said Audrey running out my room I think me and Seth will have a great time I hope .

I heard the knock on the door and took a deep breath and Seth was there we grinned at each other he looked handsome "how are you pretty and beautiful at the same time "he said he was so sweet. "Thanks so what are we doing "I asked "were going out to dinner at this great restraint" he said "sounds great" I said. When they got to restraint and got a table we talked for about 2 hours I really liked him more other than a friend but i want to go on a few dates before we become official. We got to my house "I had a really good tonight "I said I really did he's so sweet "maybe we should go out again soon" he said yes! "I'm there" I said "bye" he said then kissed me on the cheek he left my skin became so much softer yah It didn't go wrong.

Audrey's POV

Me and Embry were walking out off the move theather he was so handson "that movie was awsome those guys screamed like little girls" he said he had a great smile "yah thanks for bring me" i said we got back to my house"The movie was awesome maybe we can go out again sometime" i said hopefully "well if i'm man enough" he said and we both laughted he kissed cheek "bye" he said and left it was the best date ever and i walked into my house and sat down on the couch."So how was yours Elizabeth?" asked Sabrina I was sitting on the couch next to Leah, Sabrina and Elizabeth on the couch "the best night ever he took me to this nice restraint and we talked about everything" she said."Embry took me to see Annabel we both like scary movies and we talked and a lot of people shush us it was so funny" i said i was so happy i didn't mess up "you guys are mach made in heaven you guys are gone get married have kid-"said Sabrina."Thought get ahead of yourself" said Elizabeth i agree with her "I'm going to bed" i said "me too" said Leah "me three "said Sabrina "me four" said Elizabeth going up the stairs "good night" i said i was still shacking from happieness.

Elizabeth's POV

The next day i saw the whole Cullen family coming to our house before they could knock I opened the door "what's wrong Carlisle did something happen?" I asked maybe something happened I don't know "we have some questions for you guys "said Carlisle and all of the other girls came down stairs to the living room. "We've been seeing girls running through the woods have you seen them they have white hair and are all dressed in black" said Carlisle oh no "wait girls did one of them have a bob haircut?" I asked this is bad "yha I think so" said that Emmet guy. Audrey, Leah and Sabrina looked at me with worry "they know what's happening" said Edward of course he knew he was a mind reader "of course they would fallow us they would never leave us alone" I said to them "we need to go now" said Audrey and we all got up and started walking to the front boor then Carlisle stopped them. "Elizabeth who are they?"Asked Carlisle "I'll explain when we get to La Push" I said we were there in 20 minutes and headed straight to Jacobs house were the whole Black pack was staying "what happened is something wrong?" asked Leah as we walked in."We know who those mysterious girls are sirens" I said they needed to know the truth "what are sirens?"Asked Jacob "our sirens are here Serine, Splendora, Siena and Airlin they look like us but they want to cause trouble when we found out we were mermaids they were created like an evil clone" I said I have to explain everything .

"You guys need to look for them if you catch them bring them to us alive they want us" said Sabrina we needed them now "I'll send the whole pack out" said Jacob "why do they hate you guys so much?" asked Seth "they hate us because they saw we have all they want and they tried to kill us 5 times" I said true story. "Come on guys we need to search lets go" said Jacob and the whole pack left to go searching "I can call in an old friend she can help us" I said and picking up my phone and dialing the number. we got back to the Cullen's house "Corrine is on her way she should be here in a hour" I said we met here a few years ago one hour later someone knocks on the door of our house "Corrine good to see you come in" I said she had her black hair and pale skin (guess staring Corrine from ThreadBanger from YouTube). "Who is this?" asked Carlisle "this is Corrine an old friend from Seattle" said Sabrina "nice to meet you" said Corrine shaking Carlisle hand "how will she help us?" asked Alice there's a lot of ways she could help "she's Splendora's biological sister but she is not a siren like Splendora she knows a lot of her weaknesses "I said good thing I called her. "What did my sister do?" asked Corrine "people from Forks have been missing lately and she's been leading us on a wild goose chase" said Carlisle "she has to be using her mind control on them" said Corrine "Mind control?" said Rosaline these people know nothing about sirens "yha she can make anybody do what she wants them to it only works on humans" said Corrine sirens have lot of powers.

"Elizabeth you should have seen Splendora in you visions" said Corrine and the whole Cullen family was staring at me now "what do you mean visions?" asked Alice Sabrina started at her "you didn't tell them yet did you" said Sabrina well now my secret is out. "I'm a seer I have the power to see the past and future and when I touch objects or people I see things about them when I shook Carlisle hand I saw you guys eating animals that's how I found out" I said I'm just full of talents "why didn't you tell us this?" asked Esme I have my reasons. "It's a very powerful gift and I didn't you to get involved" I said I got reasons "I have a gift similar to yours I can see the future" said Alice well now I'm not alone on this "we still need to keep it secret" said Sabrina ever secretly we had is now air born. After about 2 hours of talking to Corrine and the wolfs searched the whole forest but found nothing and Corrine left "we need to find them quickly hopefully between 24 hours" I said "maybe tomorrow the wolfs will have better luck" said Carlisle while they were leaving hopefully we can find them.


	3. Chapter 3:Sirens

3\. Sirens

Elizabeth's POV

Leah, Sabrina, Audrey , me and the Cullen's were hanging out at La Push for the day in case the pack finds the sirens I was pacing outside Jacob's house in worry that they won't find them and then Seth came towards me with his glowing white smile "hey" said Seth "aren't you suppose to be searching with the others" I said "Jacob wanted me to check on you are you ok?" he said I like it that he cares "just a little worried" I said. "Will another date cheer you up?" he said "are you asking me out again?" I said yes! If he is "well if there's time late we could-" but he Seth was interrupted by Jacob and Embry holding 4 girls they got them "we got them" said Jacob and Audrey, Sabrina and Leah were running toads us. "Come on" I said we needed a private place to talk we all walked into the woods "we need to talk to them alone" I said and the boys let Serine, Splendora, Siena and Airlin go and left the woods. "Well we meet again Elizabeth" said Splendora my siren "why are you here? And what are you doing to those missing people you took?" I had a lot of questions to ask her I had no answers "I didn't harm them I'm just keeping them in the other world" said Splendora "what do you want from us?" asked Audrey "you know what we want" said Serine Audrey's siren. "We do not" said Sabrina "well you'll find out late" said Splendora I have no idea what she's talking about then she walking away two steps "I cannot just let you go" I said "too late" said Splendora then all four of the sirens ran away before we "should we go after them?" asked Seth "no" I said .

"What's the hell is the other world?" asked Jacob when we got back to his house "the other world is a world were before the council there were queens of the elements that made the rules they have kingdoms there and a couple million mermaids the only way to open the portal is to get the portal star" I said I knew a lot about the other world. "Why'd you let them go?" asked Embry "because we don't know there plan we don't have enough evidence to go to the council we have to snoop end of story" I said I know what I doing. The sirens have been quite for 2 weeks now and people started coming back not remembering anything me and Seth were taking a walk in the woods for our 3 date "it's a beautiful day great for a walk" said Seth and we came across a field of flowers (not Bella and Edwards's field)."It's beautiful" I said walking in the middle of the field Seth fallowed behind me and he gently grabbed my hand his hands were so soft I turned to him and looked into his brown eyes. "Elizabeth I want us to be more than friends" he said yes! Finally "I want the same thing" I said our lips were inches away from each other but it turned into a hug "so were officially together" I said "yah I couldn't be happier" he said and we smiled at each other.

Audrey's POV

Me and Embry were playing football for their third date he's the best and very playful but when it comes to football I'm gona win "I win" I said told you so I was on top of Embry doing my victory dance and Embry was laughing at me he and then he pulled me to the grass "Audrey I really like you and I want to be more than friends" he said "I knew you would ask me your very predictable" she said he is predictable "is that a yes or a no?" he asked "it's a yes" I said we may have a future here.

Elizabeth's POV

I ran into Jacob's house with news "guys Corrine just sent me a letter saying that the ceremony ball is coming up and Sirens are gone be there" I said now it's the time to get more evidence "what's the ceremony ball?" asked Sabrina "the ceremony ball is a ball celebrating 500 years since the element queens have fallen and the birth of the counsel" I said I researched this. "Who celebrates people dying" said Audrey I know it's stupid "it's mostly the counsel idea they make it all about them creating the counsel" said Leah "you can snoop on them at the ball" said Seth or my boyfriend "I can get my friend Amy to send a portal star to get to the ball and the half mermaids are the guest" I said we knew all of the half mermaids and they own us a lot of things. "I can make the dresses for you guys and I'm going to make outfits for you guys too" I said I was really good at sewing and I pointed pointing at Seth and Embry "we have to dress up for a ball" said Seth "well I'm not going to leave our boyfriend behind we need extra help" I said maybe we could bound over it. Me and Seth were having a picnic to celebrate tour 2 month anniversary "are you worried about Splendora and the ball?" asked Seth "yah I just don't want to put a whole city and the girls and you in danger" i said Seth, he grabbed her hand and kissed it his lips were soft he tried to kiss me several times but pulled away before we could "don't worry everything will be ok" he said he held me close to his warm body I appreciated the comfort.

It was the night of the ball and Sabrina came out in a beautiful gown sewn by me the one and only "love you did amazing on the dresses" said Seth and looking at my dress she he kissed the top of my head and Leah, Seth's sister rolled her eyes maybe she didn't like us together . "Audrey you look great we should get going" said Embry I was hopeing to finally learn their plan on the thing they want "well we look like idiots in this outfit" said Seth and Embry wearing their fire and earth element outfit "you guys have to learn as much as you can" said Carlisle and we went to our pool and threw the portal star into the pool and we jumped in we need to find something on this trip hope for the best.


	4. Chapter 4:Ceremony ball

4\. Ceremony ball

Elizabeth's POV

We landed dry on an island surrounded by water with a big gold building in front of us and Corrine walked up to us in white down "so good to see you guys here I know your sirens are here you guys could snoop are if you want these gentlemen must be your boyfriends" she said."Yah" I said thank you Corrine for noticing "oh you guys need to get in line with the rest of the half mermaids to make your big entrance let's go" she said we followed her into a big room of half mermaids we knew all of them they were dress in special outfits and we waved "smile and wave" said Corrine before the doors opened. The big ballroom was made of all and in the crowed in big black gowns were our sirens we finally reached the end of the stairs and walked through the big crowd of mermaids and the sirens head out to the patio in the outdoor garden we walked out there being very quite if they see us we'd be dead we all ducked behind a bush to lisen Leah, Sabrina, Audrey pocked there head over the bush. "Do you think Elizabeth and the girls fell for our trick" said Airlin they were all standing in a circle facing each other "Well I'll be dammed if they did we can't know now" said Serine wait they pulled a trick on us damit we may have fell for it "we can't make up a plan until it happens" said Splendora "should we start taking more people?" asked Siena "no but if she doesn't give us what we want when it comes to here we have to destroy Forks Washington" said Splendora no we can't put our friend in danger our boyfriends or a whole town. "Agreed" said Splendora and they all nodded and went back to the party we all got up from the bush what are we going to do? "What will we do we don't even know what they want" said Audrey and Embry hugged her there cute together "we'll think of something" said Sabrina I leaned my head against Seth's chest in sadness and in worry and he kissed the top of my head I really needed the comfort.

We decided to go home I felt worried just going out those doors we're hoping to talk to Carlisle in the morning, wewent to the Cullen's house and told them what happened at the ball "whatever they want must be very important to them something involving power" said Carlisle me, Leah, Sabrina and Audrey are like any other half mermaid so what would they want "that's all they care about is power over us" I said at least that's what I think they're very self centered. "We have a few weeks to think of something and what it is they want" said Rosaline but I think we may need more "I'll do some research" said Carlisle "me and Leah will help you" said Sabrina three times the help would give us a better chance. It had been 3 months and Sabrina, Leah and Carlisle have found nothing. Seth and Elizabeth me nothing to do because Jacob is of on his honeymoon so they spent a lot of time together he even developed a nick name for me Angle even though I tell him to stop I think I maybe…in love with Seth

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter i'll try to post more often favorite,review bye


	5. Chapter 5:Love

This chapter will mostly focas on the couples Seth,Elizabeth, Audrey and Embry a lot of drama commet and favorite peace out :)

* * *

6\. Love

Leah Clearwater's POV

In only 2 days the sirens will come but I need to do something before that it will involve a lot of drama I'm so sick and tired of Elizabeth and Seth being a couple he's my brother and I care about him and I think he could do better than her so I'm going to do something. I heard Embry and Elizabeth roll playing of what Embry was going to say to Audrey on their one year anniversary it's pretty stupid I grabbed my camera and ran outside without being seen and hid in a bush trying not to make any noise. "Ok now from the top" she said "ok I'll grad her hands like this "said Embry and then he grabbed Elizabeth's hands and I took a picture I finally got so dirt on Elizabeth "and should I kiss her on the cheek or mouth?" asked Embry "mouth but don't come near my mouth" she said and Embry kissed her cheek oh this is the crown jewelry of the Elizabeth and Seth cheating scandal. And as soon as the coast was clear I ran out of the bush to my house. Seth was sitting on the couch with his iconic smile and I walked up to him "Seth I have to tell you something" I said "what is it?" he asked "Elizabeth is cheating on you with Embry" I said knowing Seth he's not going to believe me until I show him the pictures "no she's not she wouldn't" he said I told you so and I handed him the photos he flipped threw them and stared at the one were Embry kissed Elizabeth on the cheek "I can't believe her!" he said in a angry tone well that's a first and stormed out of the room dropping the photos on the way.

Elizabeth's POV

I was standing near the entrance of the woods and then saw Seth walking towards me our 1 year anniversary will be in 2 days I wonder what he's planning "hey" I said with a smile and kissed his soft cheek but he pushed me away did I do something wrong? "Don't kiss me you cheater" he said "what are you talking about?" I said wait did he say cheater I never cheated I love him to much to do that "you know what I mean you cheated on me and now were over" he said no, no this can't be happening I grabbed his arm before he could leave "what I did not cheat on you why would you thing wait Seth" I said and Seth prided my hands off his arm and he stumped away. I started to cry and whipped my eyes with my sleeve how could this happen to me I want to wake up thinking this is all just a bad dream and I close my eyes for a few second and open them again no it wasn't a dream.

I ran into my house with tears in my eyes "Seth broke up with me and I don't know why" I said in an upset ton and ran into Sabrina's arms crying "honey its ok" she said rubbing my back and Sabrina, Leah and Audrey spent the rest of the day comforting me there good friends . I didn't get any sleep I was too upset to even close my eyes maybe I should just stay in my room until I die.

Leah Clearwater's POV

I felt so bad seeing Elizabeth cry when I looked out the window of my house to see the big break up I once felt the same way when Sam broke up with me and I saw Seth in his room crying to I can't bear to see him sad anymore I have to tell him the truth "Seth I have to tell you Elizabeth didn't cheat on you I lied because I didn't think she was good enough for you but she is I know that now and I'm sorry I messed with your love life" I said I'm so stupid I didn't just hurt my brother but also my maybe future sister in law "but she held Embrys hand and he kissed her cheek" he said I needed to explain more "Embry told Elizabeth what he wanted to tell Audrey to see if it was good for their one year anniversary" I said. "That makes more sense than her cheating on me" he said it kind of does I know she loves him "you have to go to her you imprinted on her you guys are met to be together" I said they were gona be together no matter what I did "I do love her I need to tell her that" he said and then left the house to go to her now my conscious is clear.

Elizabeth's POV

I was sitting on my couch in my living room and then I heard a knock on my door I'm not suppose to meet anyone today and I also didn't want to after the Seth thing and when I opened it there he was "Seth what are you doing here?" I asked I thought he was mad at me "I came to talk to you" he said "we have nothing to talk about" I said and now I'm the mad one why would he thing I was that unfaithful to cheat on him and I walked into the woods into the field we found hopeing he didn't fallow me but he never fell behind.

I stop in the middle of the field and looked down at the ground and Seth walked in front of me "Angle look me in the eyes" he said and picked up my head I loved looking into those dark brown eyes "Leah told me what happened I'm so sorry I ever hurt you I felt terrible" he said we looked deep into each other's eyes"I sorry Elizabeth I need you I love you" he said my heart skipped a beat when he said it. He pushed his lips into mine soft like pillows and sweet like candy I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his hands on my waist I wanted to kiss him forever and he wrapped me against his chest "I love you too" I said in a soft tone "how long have you wanted to do that?" I asked "every since I met you" he said I wish he did it sooner "your good at saying sorry" I said and we both laughed "happy one year anniversary see you tonight" he said and kisses my lips one more time before he walked away. That night at my house "you look great in that dress" said Sabrina looking at my white dress with short sleeves on me for me and Seth's date "looks great with my hair" she said as I was brushing my purple dyed hair. Seth took me into the woods to our field it was covered in lights on the trees he did this all in a matter of hours impressive "it looks beautiful" I said he did an amazing job "not as beautiful as you" he said with his hands on my waist and spines me into a dancing position "we don't have music" I said and music came on A Thousand Years by Christiania Perri my favorite song he was prepared for this and we started slow dancing and my head was on his muscular shoulder and Seth slid a rind on my finger.

I looked down at my hand with a metal rind with a wolf howling on it "It's a promise ring it means I'll love you forever not will you marry me" he said it was beautiful and I will love him forever too and I kissed his soft lips and Seth held me close to him.

Audrey's POV

It was me and Embry's one year anniversary we were taking a walk in the forest and we stopped in front on the lack the moon was reflection off the water "beautiful" he said I agree and Embry slipped a necklace with a heart on my neck and I flipped it open and it had a picture of us together on it was perfect and beautiful I looked up at him and he kissed my lips and we held each other in our arms "I love you" he said I felt love from him I never want to lose it "I love you more" I said I really did "that's impossible" he said well what else can I say it's true love.


	6. Chapter 6:Queens

Everything has come down to this chapter i worked really hard on this one hope you enjoy :)

* * *

7\. Queens

Elizabeth's POV

Three months earlier…..

I was in Carlisle's study with all the girls looking threw books for answers of what the sirens want but we haven't found anything yet until Corrine came in "Corrine what are you doing here we didn't call you" I said whenever we needed her we'd call her "I know what Splendora wants" said Corrine well finally we got something "she wants the crowns" she said. Crowns seriously "What are the crowns" asked Sabrina I want to know too "you know the ceremony ball that celebrated the element kingdoms falling 500 years ago in mermaid years the element queens had daughters and they had daughters but the jean wasn't passed down to their granddaughters but passed to their great granddaughters and there the next queen but in human years it was 60 years and Elizabeth you have a clue" said Corrine. I do? I thought back and I had a vision when I became a mermaid I found a piece of paper with the date that day I hid it in a book in case it was important I ran to my room picked up the paper "is this it" I said handing Corrine the paper "yes this could help us find them but we have to wait till you've been in forks for a year to find the element crystals they'll appear on that day" said Corrine "we have 3 months to think of a plan" I said but I think we need more time what will happen? Well have to wait.

Three months later….

"Ready?" asked Sabrina to me but I really had no answer but I do know we need to go "were coming with you" said Seth and Embry we appreciate it but I don't want Seth the man I love to get killed because of my stupid chose to bring him but he strong he can handle it hopefully. We walked into this big underground cave with 4 tunnels with each element sign on top of them me, Audrey, Leah, Sabrina, Corrine, Seth and Embry were down there we were gona have to split up. "Sabrina you take the water cave remember there will be obstacles in these tunnels you will have to get through them to get the stones" said Corrine obstacles seriously just for 4 tine stones "Embry go with Audrey fire and earth are the most dangerous elements Seth you go with Elizabeth" said Corrine well great now I have to keep him safe and keep myself alive just great. We all went different directions me and Seth ended up in room covered in vines and flowers and Seth pointed to the floor "why are those things moving?" he asked I don't know but I do know we should run because they have poison ivy "run!" I yelled. How fast can do those things go? There are vines with poison ivy chasing me and my true love never though I be saying that we ran all the way till we hit the end of the cave were a glowing green crystal was covered in veins we were cornered Seth held me close to his body then I did something I've never done before.

Veins came out of my hands scaring them away I could control them with my mind I never unlocked a new power before and I walked up to the crystal and drabbed it "well that was cool but we should get out of here" said Seth "yah' I said and kissed his lips and we walked out of the cave.

Audrey's POV

I walked down the tunnel with Embry by my side and we turned the corner and there was just a wall "what isn't there suppose to be something here somewhere" I said I was very confused "maybe it's a puzzle it cou-"he was interrupted by him getting sucked into the wall how did this happen maybe and before I could finish this though now I'm on top of a volcano. "Are you kidding me we have to get a fire stone on a volcano" said Embry and rocks came flying at us "duck" I said I saw a orange glowing crystal on top of the volcano "we need to get to the top" I said. I started running avoiding getting hit in the face by fire rocks until the stone flew out of its podium into my hands if it broke I'd be dead the rocks stopped and I ran to Embry and gave him a big hug before we ended up back in the tunnel and ran back to the center .

Sabrina's POV

Great I'm alone and I'm in a tunnel were anything could happen boy am I lucky and in my way of the crystal is a bridge easy but it's over a pool of Paraná's in water I'm a bit scared. I ran through half of the bridge but a blast of water sent me hanging onto the bridge I was very wet and I was going to turn and with that my tail popped up and I let go and closed my eyes. I'm dead at least I think I'm dead but I feel like I can breathe I'm in the water and they aren't attacking me I'm still terrified but wait sea animals can't attack me but I can talk to them. I asked were the crystal was and they said below what does below mean? I swam feather down and there it was in the center the blue glowing crystal I grabbed it and swam back to cave. Who ever made these little tunnels were really smart but I guess I'll never know but I just want to know everything who, what, when and how I'm a smart person that's why I'm a doctor but sometimes I can't get answers it's confusing

Leah's POV

I walked down the stone stairs from my tunnel these thing were complicated how did they even build these things and why would they need to set traps to keep them safe? Down the stairs the tunnel was covered with white crystals but one had to be the air one but which one I felt a gush of air push me back and I flew to the back of the tunnel and the fields of crystals turned into a path. This thing shifted into something more complicated than before when I tried to take a step the wind brought me back to the back of the tunnel but I struggled through after a hundred tries. But there's one problem how do I get back with no way I jumped into the pool below me but I didn't hit it I levitated on top of it I never did this before and I floated back to the tunnel. I ran up stairs to the main tunnel and ran back to the center were everyone else was no one died thank god "we have to get to the garden the scepters are there you need to put the crystals on top of them and it should show you the queen of that element I hope" said Corrine we ran out of the tunnels to the surface.

Elizabeth's POV

We entered the garden it had tones of flowers and in the center of the big garden were four scepters this was our only hope to know who the queens were but them the Cullen family came into the garden what were they doing there "we came to see the queens" said Alice explaining she's a bit to cheerful for the situation. "We have to put them in now" said Corrine and we grabbed the scepters and we put the stones into the top they glowed but nothing happened "its support to show us the queen but I don't think it's not suppose too" I said we came here for nothing I was shocked but more angry I can't have a whole town suffer because of me. "We came all this way for a scepters that doesn't even work" I said and I squeezed on the scepter out of anger and the crystal started glowing I let it go and it stopped everyone and me was shocked "pick up your element scepter and squeeze it" I said I think I may know what to do "what are you guys doing?" asked Corrine "you'll see" I said I don't really know what I'm doing. I squeezed it and it started having vines and flowers on I twisted it and the whole scepter was covered and Sabrina's scepter had blue crystals on it and Leah's had white tool wrapped all around it Audrey had beautiful gold detailing on it. "Of course I should have see it the queens were right in front of us" said Corrine I was the queen and Sabrina and Leah and Audrey I never saw myself like this and the council came behind us having 4 crowns in there hands and everyone turned that way and we all had dressed that recusants our element and Corrine put the crown on our heads and as soon as the council left the sirens came.

"Well gust who found out" said Splendora "what do you want Splendora we heard you were going to destroy forks what can I give you" said Elizabeth I was desperate to help the town "you four give me the crowns an nobody gets hurt" said Splendora I can't endanger Seth or caring people in Forks and we all started to give her our crowns. "Don't give them the crowns" said Carlisle "we have to we have no choice" said Sabrina and they handed her the crowns "wait look" said Corrine pointing at the council behind her well now they show up "Splendora good thing you're here you're the queen of sirens" said one of the council members putting a crown on her head. I did not see that one coming "Guys we can talk this out how about you don't send me to jail" said Splendora "fine if you promise to leave us alone" I said she parable won't say away for long "yes staring now" said Splendora and she disappeared I was all over now. "And Corrine I want you to me my Assistant" I said she needed something to do "thank you thank you thank you" said Corrine over and over hugging me and that night there was a ball celebrating the new queens and Seth and I took a walk out on the patio. "I knew you were special" he said he made me feel special just being with you "and now I'm a queen witch kind of makes you the queens boyfriend" I said and we both laughed "will you have to stay here?" he asked "no just host balls and give speeches and I'm not good at either of those things" I said I wasn't lying I'm new to this queen thing "well at long as your with me" he said I will never leave him as long as he didn't leave me "I promise" I said and I kissed his soft lips he kissed me back it was the perfect thing to end the night.


	7. Chapter 7:Marry me

7\. Marry me?

One Year Later…

Elizabeth's POV

"Why do you need to cover my eyes" I asked I knew we were walking in the woods for our 2 year anniversary but sill why did he have to cover my eyes? "Because it's a surprise" he said "are we almost there Seth I already know we're going to the field" I said he's very predictable. "Ok now look" he said removing his hands from my face the flowers have a sprung up again since the winter it looked beautiful with the light on the trees that light up the night "pretty" I said "yah I thought it would be the perfect time to visit it" he said good thing he was right. We were in the middle of the field "um angle I have something to ask you" he said "what is it?" I asked is he gona do it? "we've been together for 2 years now best 2 years of my life because I had you in them and I love you more than anything more than I love myself were perfect together and I want us to be together for our forever lives" he said stroking my red dyed hair "Seth" I said he is proposing. And he got down on one knee "Elizabeth Mary Neal will you marry me?" he asked the ring was silver with blue, pink, purple, green and yellow stones on it the most beautiful ring I've ever seen "yes" I said and Seth picked me up and slid the rind on my finger the perfect fit and he kissed me with the most passion I've ever felt. He walked to his house were his family was Billy, Sue, Charlie and Leah were there when we came and I'm pretty sure they noticed my ring "yah you guys are getting married" said Sue hugging us both Sue's the best very sweet and supportive I'm lucky to have her as a step mother "congratulations Seth" said Billy with his big white smile "beautiful ring though 18 karat "said Leah holding my hand to look at the ring I also couldn't take my eyes off the ring . "Who's playing the wedding" asked Charlie "I am" said Sabrina behind me with the other girls "and I'm paying" said Sabrina "oh thank you Sabrina" said Sue hugging her I have the best friend "no beget it's a wedding gift " she said now I have to plan and pick out a dress but Seth's worth it I'll be .

Everyone we knew got a invitation saying _come to_ _the wedding_ _of Seth Clearwater and Elizabeth Mary Neal_ "What do you think so far" said Sabrina looking at my beautiful half finished wedding with benches and all different colors and different types of flowers on the side of the benches and a white rose arch and the beautiful forest in the background "wow a lot of flowers looks great" I said exactly what I asked for "100 thousand to be exact why are we still standing her we need to go find your dress" said Sabrina and Audrey and Leah came out the house to go dress shopping what I've been waiting for all month. We got into my care to a dress story "I want something with sleeves and it has to be lace" I said I don't want anything sexy Seth and me agreed on that I came out in a Taffeta Lace Sabrina Neckline Wedding Dress with Lace Sleeves it's so…ugly "uhh this is hideous and uncomfortable" I said I have a very unique sense of style and I'm going to have to show it with my wedding dress "not the one" said Audrey "next" said Leah well at least we can all agree. None of the dress the girls picked out were good enough so I picked out a long sleeve lace dress by Ziad naked "I love this dress" I said walking out in front of them "yes you have to get it" said Sabrina "Seth will love it" said Leah "let's get it" I said Sabrina was paying for it so it didn't matter the price "yaha" we all said. We got back to the house to see Seth looking at the wedding so far "hay beautiful got a dress" he said then kissing me on the lips when I got out the car "you can't see yet until the wedding" said Sabrina rushing inside she really wanted to hide it didn't really matter to me "pretty aren't it 100 thousand flowers" I said "Sabrina may have gone over the top a little" he said "just a little" I said Sabrina's always like go big or go home we both laughed "and my old friend Sam is having a wedding tomorrow and he invited us want to come" he said I love meeting new people and the only wolf people I know are Jacob's pack "sure I've never met Sam" I said. It was the reception of Sam and Emily's wedding and Seth and I came over too them "hey Sam, Emily nice to see you again" said Seth "it's nice to see you to and is this Elizabeth" said Emily looking at me I looked at her face what happened to her face? She had a big scar but I tries not to stair directly at it "Sam, Emily this is Elizabeth" he said introducing me Emily was quite nice and Sam was fine a little quite we got along quit well "see you guys at the wedding" said Seth as we left the wolfs never ever bothered me and never will I'm very interested in meeting more of them.

Seth Clearwater's POV

Proposing to Elizabeth was the best decision I ever made marring the most beautiful and purist girl in the world she's my imprint and by marring her I'll protect her at any cost. But since we've gotten engaged I've been jumped through her window every night in case one of her nightmares happened which have been happening a lot lately and I would always be there to confer here. It was two days until the wedding and I did my usually visit "hey you ok?" I asked looking at her straight in the eyes and put my hands on her waist "kind of but its better now that you're here" she said cuddling close to my chest her warm body close to me and I stroked her soft hair. I look her face in my hands and kissed her soft lips I sat down on a chair close to her bed and she claimed onto my lap and layed her head on my chest I love her more than anything and I could sit her all day as long as she wanted. Hours maybe minutes she layed there in my lap and she finally fell asleep I picked her up and layed her in her bed "get some sleep my darling" I said but I could tell she didn't want me to leave.

"Please stay until I fall asleep" she begged me I couldn't say no to her I want to keep her happy so I layed down in her bed and pulled the cover over us and snuggled up close to here which I've done may times. When I slept in her bed we never did anything…..ok I've never had sex with her but I never cared I could wait I won't sleep in her bed unless she fully wanted to. I've always slept my best when I'm with her looking into her beautiful purple, blue and pink eyes the color of the skies but I'll soon have her as my wife forever.

Elizabeth's POV

It was the night before the wedding I was packing my things to to go to my new house Sabrina was paying for it she's the best caring and is always there for me I was about to go to bed but I heard a voice behind me. "Hey beautiful" Seth said I love it when he comes to my room and stays with me I turned around and stared at his handsome face "aren't you suppose to be at your bachelor party" I said. "I don't need a bachelor parties" he said and kissed my lips I kissed him back and wrapped my legs around his neck and I felt his hands on my waist and then I don't know what got into me but I pulled him onto my bed and straddled him. I kissed him with passion and dug my nails into his hair I flipped to my side not breaking the kiss he started to move his hands lower close to my butt but did I want to have sex with him? No I think we should wait until the honeymoon. I pulled away from him but we both pulled away at the same time thank god we agreed "I think we should wait" I said to him "I agree I love you" he said kissing my lips "it's getting late I have to go" he said "good night I'll be the next time you see love you" I said and he kissed my lips and jumped out the window.

I curled up in my and fell into a deep slumber as much as I wanted him next to me I also wanted to surprise him with how beautiful I'm going to look tomorrow . It was morning and I woke up to the smell of pancakes in my bed "you're getting married today and guess who's here" said Sabrina moving out of the way and my mother was there "mother it's so good to see you" I said I haven't seen her in 2 years and I hugging her "oh darling your getting married so amazing eat breakfast and we'll get you ready" said my mother thank god she was proud of me my sister didn't even how up. "I think the dye is done" I said unwrapping my hair from a towel I wanted a new color to my hair for this special occasion and the light pink looked amazing "It looks great" said Sabrina while doing my hair parting it all to the right side of my head "go put you dress on I want to see it" said my mother I came out in my beautiful dress and the bequeath of white roses "you guys should head out the ceremony will start in minutes" I said it was almost time to become . I heard the piano start playing and I started walking through the door and down the aisle to see my husband smiling at me and every one of our friends and family with the Cullen's smiling at me and I said my vowels "You may now kiss the bride" said the pastor and I kissed him and the kiss was special and I was now Ms. Elizabeth Clearwater.

"Dance beautiful" said Seth holding out his hand to me our first dance as husband and wife I grabbed it they were playing All of Me by John Legend he held me close to his warm chest the most comfortable place in the world "you look amazing" he said "thank you Mr. Clearwater" I said I love saying those words "I love you " he said and I kissed his soft, beautiful lips. Then we walked over to these Quileute men I think their names were Paul, Jared, Quill, Sam, Leah and Emily Seth introduces me to Paul, Jared, and Quill they were quite nice to me and when I looked away I hear "your lucky Seth" said Paul he was lucky but I was even lucked. It was time for speeches the girls got up on the stage "hello everybody we have all known Elizabeth since we were 3 and we all love her" said Sabrina and handed the mike to Leah "she is the most sweetest person we have ever met and she is very special and Seth is very lucky to have her" said Leah and she handed it to Audrey. "There is no man on earth that would love Elizabeth more than Seth and a toast to Seth and Elizabeth for finding each other and finding true love" said Audrey toasting. I have the best friends in the whole world And Seth got onto the stage to say his words this should be good "Elizabeth I have loved you for 943,542 days 22,645 hours 13,587,009,805,555,555 minutes and 8,152,205,883,333,333 seconds all that you are is all I'll ever need my heart is and will forever be yours I love you" said Seth did he really count all that.

It was finally time to leave for the honeymoon and I put on a white dress the same one I wore on me and Seth one year anniversary "have fun tell me all the details when you get back" said Sabrina and the rest of the girls waved by as I got into the car "I love you" I said to Seth "I love you too" and he kissed my lips I was now his forever.

* * *

I love this chapter :) and the next chapter willbe the honeymoon and it will be rated M. And Elizabeth's wedding dress and egagment and wedding rings will be on my account

-Bandipeoct964


	8. Chapter 8:First Time: Rated M

This chapter is rater M for sexual content,strong language,nudity and sex in general remember M

* * *

8\. First Time

Elizabeth's POV

"It's beautiful" I said looking out the window of our private beach house in Hawaii the sun was setting with the beautiful palm trees and clouds in the sky were are finally on their honeymoon. Seth walked over to here put his soft hands on my waist and kissed my lips and I kissed him back like I always did I love Seth's soft, sweet kisses.

"Let's go swimming I'll meet you at the beach" said Seth and kissed my cheek and walked out of our room. What am I gona where? And I didn't pack a swim suit shit! Damit penny in the swear jar I went to the bath room and brushed my hair what was Seth wearing? I looked out the window seeing Seth's cloths on the beach. I was going to have to go out there butt naked oh god I striped all of my clothing and put a towel over my naked body hopefully no one sees me but Seth and walked onto the beach got into the water it was warm perfect tempter and my purple mermaid tail came on me. I swam to Seth and culled close to him.

"You look amazing angle" said Seth and he kissed me passionately oh wait I need to tell him something while were here I it in between our kiss "I forgot to tell you when you kiss a mermaid you can breathe under water" I said I know it sound very fairytale but it's true.

"Really" he said then I pulled him down into the water and they continued kissing my favorite place the ocean with my favorite man Seth what could be better and I hour later we got out of the water even though I didn't want to. I changed into a white pajama button down shirt and my white lace underwear a little more reveling than I would have I walked around the light blue room with the soft silk bed U stopped at the foot of the bed and then Seth came up behind me in white shorts with his shirt off dam he was handsome

"I would touch you unless you want me too" he asked in my ear and I do want him to touch me.

"Yes Seth" I whispered in his ear with the most seductive voice I could.

"Ok" he said and started kissing my neck soft and light I moaned lightly and he picked me up and laid me in the middle of the bed of the silk bed. He continued to kiss my neck with his soft lips they felt like haven against my neck.

Then he said "tell me if I hurt you" I got more excited and he pushed his lips into my. He started unbuttoning my shirt revealing my white lace bra I started getting turned on as he threw the shirt at the wall and it landed gently on the floor. Then he unstrapped my bra reveling my very full breasts I bit the bottom lip I was a little shy about showing my breasts like that to Seth but I knew I could trust him "don't worry I'll be gentle angle" he said. Then he started kissing the nipple on one of my breasts I moaned louder than before his lips were so soft.

"Shit that feels good" I moaned I rarely ever sweared but I couldn't help it Seth looked at me with a sexy grin I started getting wet from him. Then I felt hands running over my underwear I could feel it in my pussy it was Seth's soft hands

"You're so wet for me" he said and I nodded at him he was right he stopped sucking on my breasts and kissed all the way down my body until he hit my underwear and started pulling them down and then my pussy was compliantly exposed to him. I had a minute the thought of Seth's cock inside of me was unbearable.

"Do it Seth please" I begged him.

"If it makes you happy "he said and he started baring his face in my pussy his tough going in and out of my pussy.

"Oh god Seth that feels so good" I almost screamed.

"You like that don't you baby" he said and I started cuming.

"Yes your making me cum" I said.

"Keep cuming for me angle your juices are so sweet" he said.

"I want you now" I said I wanted him so badly.

"You want me?" he asked I nodded then he then stuck 2 fingers inside of my wet pussy and moved them in and out of my.

"Oh fuck yes Seth that feels good" I said his whole finger's was almost completely inside me.

"You're so fucken beautiful angle I love you so much" he said licking my cum off his fingers.

"I love you too"I said I couldn't imagine life without him he is my everything. I started tugging at his white shorts.

"You want me to fuck your pussy?" he asked.

"yes please now" I said he started unbuttoning his shorts showing his blue boxers I removed them and looked at his big thick 11 inch cock. Seth laid down on the bed and I started sucking on his big cork he moaned in response

"Oh yes angle "he said pulling the hair behind my ear.

"Your so big" I said I know it will hurt when he goes inside me but I think I can handle it after a minute of sucking it was what I had been waiting for.

"Get on your back you're going to like this" he said I got on my back and Seth spread my legs until he couldn't spread them anymore.

"This may hurt" he said

"I'm ready" I said.

"I don't want to hurt you" he said I knew he was concerned about me.

"I'll be ok now come here and fuck me please" I said and he put his cock inside my. It did hurt like hell when he put it in I felt him tarring me up inside even though he was being a gentle as he could I screamed and was tempted to tell him to stop but I knew he would never touch me again if I did but then that pain turned into pleasure. I screamed in pleasure "oh fuck Seth harder!" I screamed.

"Oh fuck Elizabeth you're so tight" he said and he went harder and faster in side of me with my most powerful orgasm.

"My pussy loves your cock" I said and with me and Seth only doing this for 20 minutes I already got attached.

"You love it don't you baby" he said he was acting and talking so seductive and sexy I kind of like it.

"Say my name" he said.

I screamed his name several times hopefully all of Forks didn't hear us with how loud I was screaming. I don't want to stop" I said I was having too much fun with him.

"Well we don't age so we'll have forever together" he said. I let go of his shoulders and laid back on the bed I was holding back tears but I couldn't anymore and tears came running out of my eyes. Seth bent over and hugged me close.

"Am I hurting you? He asked.

"No" I said he always looked after me and always wanted to keep happy.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked me.

"Because you feel so good" I said tears of joy were what they were.

Seth went out of me minutes later "why'd you stop?" she asked with a confusing look did I do something wrong?

"I want to do something else raise your ass in the air" I did what he told me this could be interesting raveling my angle wing tattoo on my back one of the reasons he calls me Angle.

"What are you gone do?" I asked Seth was pretty predictable but I still have no idea.

"You'll see little angle" and then I felt a blast of pleasure something from my asshole.

"Oh yes Seth that feels so good!" I said screaming. Seth bent over and held me close to his chest warm holding my breast.

"I'm so glad I married you" he said I was even gladder than him bet you.

"I'm in love with you Seth" then Seth kissed my neck with his lips. We soon stopped at some point and my naked body was tucked in Seth's arms on our bed.

"I love you more than anything in the world angle" he said I feel the same way but I need him to promise me something.

"Promise me you'll never leave me ever and we'll always be together" I said that maybe a little too much to ask for.

"I promise you" then he kissed my lips it was a relief but still a worry I couldn't lose him till death do us part. He put his hands on my stomach and I ran my fingers over his silver wedding ring that will be there forever.

"Get some sleep" he said and we both feel into a deep slumber me tucked in his warm arms my new favorite place.


	9. Chapter 9:Who?

9\. Who?

Sabrina's POV

I've read every 240 books in my library 100 times know every word but Elizabeth left now what am I suppose to do who's left? Audrey, Leah and me I know Audrey and Embry will get married one day then that leaves two.

"Here I thought you could use these" said Carlisle I was reading how to kill a mockingbird which I've read too many times he dropped a pile of books on my desk all which I've never read.

"Thank you" I said me and Carlisle are good friends he's kind hearted Esma's lucky.

Jasper Cullen's POV

Beautiful day isn't foggy with light drizzle well that's my version of beautiful don't know about you but perfect weather for hunting with Edward.

"Dibs" said Edward and ran after a mountain lion his favorite just when I'm not looking but I have to make it my goal to get something bigger than him. And a deer runs straight past me not really big but I'm too hungry to not try I pounce right onto it and right when I'm about to take a bit I flies right out of my grip what the hell? And a I say about 5 feet woman with white like snow hair and pale skin and red eyes and in a full black long sleeve shirt and jeans she stole my lunch jerk.

"Sorry loser finder's keeper" she said.

"Well I found it now woman can you give it bac-"even before I could finish my sentence I flew into the sky landing face first in dirt.

"I'm DeLauro" said the woman and a man with black skin and black hair and a black outfit like DeLauro.

"I'm Roman" said the man and they ran way with the deer who the hell were those people?

"Jasper what happened?" asked Edward as he walked up to me.

"I don't 2 vampires a boy and a girl came took my dead and the boy flew me up in the air" I said.

"We should tell Jacob and the pack to make sure they don't attack us again" said Edward and we ran all the way back to the house.

"So they just came up and attacked you" said Carlisle while I was explain the story and Alice started staring into space she must be having a vision.

"There part of the Volturi Aro is recruiting new members to go after us and Leah, Sabrina, Audrey and Elizabeth I saw them they had the Volturi necklace" said Alice thank god she had visions I would have never gotten that.

"What are they gona do?" I asked.

Then she said "I don't know".

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter i've been in writers block for a week but the next chapter will be longer :)**


	10. Chapter 10:That Was Unexpected

10\. That Was Unexpected

Seth's POV

I woke up to my naked wife in my arms I love calling her that the most beautiful girl in the world is my wife could life get any better I let her out of my arms without wakening her and then put the white blanket over her body she curled up into a little ball could she get anymore adorable and I kissed her on her cheek and walked over to the pile of clothing on the floor and grabbed my shorts. I ran into the kitchen to star breakfast even though it was the afternoon and I'm not that much of a cook but we'll see. Elizabeth came into the kitchen just when I finished cooking "Morning beautiful" I said then kissing her cheek while she was sitting down.

"More like the afternoon" she said

"Well you kept me up last night" I said while serving her breakfast well we did go for 2 or 3 hours no wonder I'm still tired I threw a smile at her but a thought took my smile away.

"Wait did I hurt you?" I asked please god tell me I didn't.

"no Seth I'm fine not a scratch on me" she said holding out her arms thank god she's my imprint my true love if I hurt her I don't know what I'd do with myself.

Elizabeth's POV

Me and Seth have been in Hawaii for 1month making love every night I could be here forever with him it was sunset Seth was sitting next to me on the couch stroking my hair with his soft hands. Umm this it strange I'm not sick and I haven't ate anything bad but I felt like I might throw up "um I don't feel so good" I said.

"Maybe a warm bath will help" he said.

"Yah" I said kissed his lips and Seth when to run the bath maybe that would help me I hate throwing up. I walked bathroom filled bath with roses and candles on the side he always went over the top to make me comfortable making me feel proud to be his wife I stepped into the warm bath water and my purple scaled mermaid tail with my purple scaled sports bra which I took off. Seth was right this was what I needed I wet my light pink hair and then Seth came into the bathroom.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yah much thanks" I said and then kissed his lips he always had good ideas.

"Relax" he said and then left the bathroom I was more than relaxed with the warm water brushing my skin. But oh no I dried myself and my tail disappeared I ran to the toilet as fast as I could and threw up with that terrible felling I threw up my dinner and lunch it wasn't loud enough for Seth to hear I hope he would send me to the hospital in seconds that's how much he cares but I bet I'll be fine maybe it was the fancy food I ate for dinner. I left the bathroom in my pajamas trying to hold myself together in front of Seth "let's go to bed I'm tired" he said.

"Me too" I said and I cuddled close to his chest now this is much better than any bath and I fell asleep in his warm arms. I woke up to no Seth I wish I could cuddle up next to his and hold his as tight as I could but I smelled eggs and sausage coming from the kitchen and went down to the kitchen to see Seth. "morning angle sleep well?" he said putting a plate down in front of me "ya dreamed about you" I said truthfully I always did as long as he was close to me .Then I went in for a kiss our faces were inches part but I suddenly stopped "what is it?" he asked I don't know but I think I'm gona be sick to my stomach "I need a minute" I said then ran to the bathroom and threw up Seth ran after me he looked through a crack in the door he parable hated seeing me like. "Angle look at me" he said running to me sitting on the bathroom floor I looked up to his brown eyes and Seth helped me up "can you hand me my bag on the counter" I said I needed to find something that would fix all my problems and I picked up a small box "can you give me a minute" I said and Seth left the room.

Seth's POV

I stood outside the door worried what was wrong with her? Was she sick? But what would happen and how long has she been like this too many questions and still no answers. Then she came out finally "Look on the sink" she said and I walked into the bathroom and looked on the counter it was a pregnancy test saying positive was this a dream Elizabeth my wife pregnant with my children I've always wanted children they'll be beautiful just like there mother. I walked out the bathroom with the test in my hand and a big grin in my face I put my hands on her stomach bent down onto my knees lifted her shirt exposing her stomach and kissed it kissing my child at the same time.

Elizabeth's POV

I'm pregnant with Seth's children I've always wanted to have children maybe a son and a daughter but I just got married 1 month ago and I still don't care I want to kiss and hold and love the baby inside me. When Seth came out with his grin I was sure he was happy and kissed my stomach he got up and picked me up and sinned me being very careful with a smile on his face "we have to leave" he said in a rush. He picked up his phone and started calling his family I rubbed my stomach with my hands a beautiful child inside me I heard screams of joy over the phone and Seth also call the girls and they were over excited no surprise there.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning" said Seth that night I couldn't sleep me and Seth put bother of our hands on my stomach and I felt something touch my hand and I smiled when I realized it was the baby I tuned towards him."Seth I worried about the baby" I said I love the little thing but there was still too much to worry about what if I have a miscarriage? What will I do then? "The baby will be fine it will have either the wolf jean or the mermaid jean you have I'll love her anyway" he said try to reassure me wait did he say her "her?" I asked "I think it's a girl" we both laughed and fell asleep. That night I had a dream I was in forest in a white night gown and in the center was a crib filled with flowers covering it and I walked up to it and inside was a small baby. She was the most beautiful baby I've ever seen she had porcelain skin and glowing brown eyes like Seth's and a wide smile I picked her up and cuddled her warm soft skin and her long black curls then the dream started to fade and so did the baby I was for sure that was my baby "I love you" I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. And I woke up in Seth's warm arms and the baby was gone I wanted to cry but instead I just rubbed my stomach and whispered "I love you" to my stomach I can't wait till I get to see her again.

* * *

 **Yah Elizabeth's pregnant she'll give birth next chapter**

 **-brandipecot964 :)**


	11. Chapter 11:Child

11\. Child

Seth's POV

Me and Elizabeth got on a plain back to Forks as soon as we could. My wife only 4 weeks pregnant couldn't be more excited they'll be beautiful with her glowing eyes and my hair. We drove up to our new house much bigger than I was use to but when I was about to get out of my car Elizabeth grabbed my hand.

"Seth...I had a dream last night" she said in a soft tone.

"Was it about the baby?" I asked I had to be about that I could tell it was on her mind.

"Yes a small little girl with porcelain skin, big brown eyes and your long black hair she looked like you" and I put my hands on her stomach and kissed her lips.

"She's gona be fine I scheduled a ultra sound in a few weeks with Sabrina come on the girls are parable bursting at the seams to see you" and she walked up to door I don't know why she's so nervous but how would I know I'm not pregnant.

"oh my god you're having a baby how was the trip?" asked Sabrina right when we got into the door running to Elizabeth I knew this would happen. Then Leah came in with tones of packages what the hell my wife ordered a whole nursery maybe.

"That's all of the pregnancy clothes I ordered" Said Elizabeth when did she have time to do this while we were on the plain and how did they ship them that fast?

"Well at least you prepared" I said a little over prepared. And my sister Leah and my mother Sue came into the house.

"Hey how are you?" asked Leah hugging Elizabeth and yet still everyone acts like I don't exist.

"Seth you're going to be a father" said Sue hugging both me and Elizabeth good thing someone finally notices me

 **8 months later**

The past eight months have flown by really fast. Jacob has been sending the past off on more patrols because of these mysterious vampires but I always made time for Elizabeth and the baby with her pregnancy. When she hit 11 weeks we had Elizabeth's ultrasound the baby had a strong heart beat and she was so small Elizabeth was way over excited. Elizabeth woke up every morning with her face in the toilet I hated seeing her sick everyday but I helped her by holding her hair back or wiping her face. The baby shower was nice we got everything we needed a crib, blankets, binkies.

But then the hormones kicked in she was always so lonely when I was off on patrol all day so I got her a gift."Elizabeth I got something for you and the baby" I said and pulled a sand colored wolf that looked kind of like me in wolf form and by the smile on her face I could tell she loved it.

"Seth I love it thank you" she said and kissed me good thing I brought if for her because one night I walked into our room and she was snuggled up next to it.

Elizabeth's POV

Why does Seth have to be gone for so long on patrol but at least I have my toy and my baby soon to be born. I was sitting on my couch rubbing my stomach she always moves around well at least I think it's a girl me and Seth decided not to know until the baby was born. "Well now there are two people I hat in this house" said Splendora why the hell was she here? I told her to leave the day we became element queens and now she's here.

"Go away Splendora" I said and she started moving closer to me and her hand started moving towards my stomach "Don't get near my baby" I said almost yelling at her.

"I'm not going hurt it but watch out when you give birth to her that's a warning" she said what did she mean to watch out? Now I have another thing to worry about?

 **1 month and 2 weeks later**

My baby is late by 2 weeks. My baby could be born any minute and my stomach is HUGE! And I mean HUGE! For such a small baby. Me, Seth and the girls were sitting on the couch in the living room and then Corrine came in she hasn't been over in a while but by the look on her face something must have happened. But I think I know what it's about me, Audrey, Leah and Sabrina have been losing control of out powers I started a garden on my pillow when I woke up and there's also a water stain on the ceiling from Sabrina.

"Hey guys have your powers been a little out of control today?" she asked.

"Yah Corrine do you know what it's about?" I asked.

"Yes its Lumiere star day" What the hell is Lumiere star day?

"What is that exactly?" asked Leah I wanted to know too.

"It's a star created millions of years ago by a powerful mermaid a prophecy that a child of light will be born on this day and that until the child is born the whole mermaid world will lose control of their powers" said Corrine well that explains a lot.

"Who is this child of light?" asked Seth I was wondering the same thing.

"Elizabeth I think the child of light is your baby" oh my god no it can't be my small child keeper of big power. "Elizabeth have you been more out of control than any of the others?"

"Yes is that a problem?" I asked maybe it is true my child is powerful.

"It's said the mother of the child will have the least amount of control" said Corrine than it is true my child is the child of light. It was almost midnight and I was looking outside the window in the living room and an aurora of gold, green and pink color was flowing from the north to our house. "Elizabeth the aura is starting the star will fly by any minute now" said Corrine in a worried voice and just then a bright flash of light landed in front of our house and everyone but me went outside to see it. I started to relax a bit but when I was about to august myself I noticed something on the couch cochin a big water stain and then I realized what happened my water broke.

"Seth help!" I yelled and everyone came running into the living room.

"Elizabeth what happened?" he asked

"Her water broke" Said Sabrina staying calm. Me and Seth decided to have a home birth and just so you know labor hurts like HELL! And I mean HELL! I'm starting to feel really bad for my mother. I was painting and holding Seth's hand as tightly as I could.

"Breath angle the pain I'll be over soon" he said trying to calm me down but there was no real way to calm me down when you birthing a child. In the other room I heard Leah calling Seth's family and many other different voices what the hell are they talking about? But 9 hours later of painful birth I felt little feet kick my thighs.

"It's a girl" said Sabrina holding up the small baby and putting her into my arms. She had soft warm skin and a pull head of black hair.

"She's so beautiful" said Seth it was the next morning the sun was just rising over the hills. A small baby wrapped in a pink blanket was my daughter she looked just like the baby I saw in my dream. The rest of Seth's family Sue and Leah came into the room with smiles.

"What's her name?" asked Sue oh crap I forgot we still had to name her. But then a name just popped into my head Star Lumiere Clearwater the name of the eclipse that gave her light magic.

"Star Lumiere Clearwater"

"What a unique name why'd you name her that?" asked Leah and Seth explained to her about the eclipse. I rubbed her hair and kissed her forehead and then she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"I love you"


	12. Chapter 12:Enemy's?

**Hey sorry i havn't posted in 2 weeks but Thankgiving is crazy**

 **Happy thanks giving**

 **-Brandipecot964**

* * *

12\. Enemy's?

 **Seth's POV**

Star Lumiere Clearwater born September 24, 2017 at 9:42 AM weighing 7.2 pounds a little under her average weight she's beautiful and pure and she's my new daughter. She has my jet black hair almost to her shoulders and she's only 1 week old with big brown eyes with a purple tint like her mother. Yep no pressure at all I just have a wife and a baby girl to protect with my life from sirens, vampires and any other danger that may come to my little family.

"Seth, Carlisle called he wants a meeting with us" said Leah. But I didn't want to leave Elizabeth and the baby alone with no protection.

"Go Seth I'll take Star" said Elizabeth I handed her Star but I think she can handle herself hopefully.

"I love you" I said into Elizabeth's ear and kissed her lips and kissed Star on the forehead.

Me, Sabrina, Leah and Audrey walked into the Cullen's house and their faces were full of worry. "Carlisle is something wrong?" I asked I needed answers not just to protect my daughter and my wife but also to protect my brothers and the town.

"Yes Seth something is very wrong about 10 months ago 2 vampires attacked Jasper and we've been chasing them since then Alice says there a part of the Volturi" said Carlisle well just great!

"Why are they like after something?" asked Sabrina.

"There after mermaids" said Carlisle. My mind took a few minutes to process this but my confusion turned into anger. Why do thing keep happening to me and my family? My wife's a mermaid and I'm a werewolf but just because we're not fully human we somehow cause fire. But we need water to extinguish the trouble we cause but when fire meets water (Title Reference) we'll just create a tornado.

And here I am sounding like a poet. Wait… I left my wife and my baby girl alone with mermaid hunters on the loose. I dashed out of the house as fast as I could and phased "We'll meet at your house" said a voice behind me as I ran through the woods. When I got to my house I saw the front door was open oh God please don't let my family be dead. I saw Sabrina, Leah, Audrey, Carlisle and Jasper right behind me as I ran up the stairs to the patio. I ran into my living room were one woman and one man were standing and my wife was standing on the side.

"Who are you?" I asked in a deep voice I was still filled with anger from my run.

"Don't worry were not going to hurt anybody" said the man yah like I'm gona believe that.

"Leave our friends alone and tell the Volturi to leave too" said Jasper he ran face to face with the man and woman.

"No we came to help you, we are a part of the Volturi and we were sent on a mission to kill all the mermaids in Forks. But we've been watching you all and we think Aro is wrong about the mermaids and we want to help" said the man I think his name was Roman. And both Roman and the woman took their Volturi necklaces from their necks and crushed them in their hands these people were really trying to help us.

"Aro won't be happy with you but we approached that you want to help us" said Carlisle well at least none of my friends or family will be in danger because of mermaid hunters.

"Thank you for accepting us and I'm Roman and this is DeLauro and me and her will try to lead the Volturi off your tracks" said Roman and ran outside of the house.

As soon as everyone left I ran to Elizabeth wrapping her in my arms and tightly squeezing her thin frame. "Thank god you're safe" I said into her ear and she responded by pushing her lips onto mine and I ran my lips down her cheek and onto her neck and she moaned softly. But we were interrupted by Star's loud cries from upstairs even thought she rarely ever cried "I'll go get her" I said and ran upstairs.

I walked into Star's light yellow painted room and walked towards her dark birch crib. I picked her up from her crib and she rested her head on my shoulder "Shh don't cry little Star" I said into her ear and kissed her cheek. And Elizabeth came into the room and held Star close to her chest my little family is now safe for now.

 **Audrey's POV**

I was staring into the fire from the fire place. Just staring into the orange and red flame trying to make it bigger with my fire control powers. I shifted through my thoughts of the Volturi and fighting vampires. I never fighter something as strong as vampires I felt there speed and strength and all I have is spark which could come in hand for burning the body. But anger set in from the stupid Volturi everything was fine, well not completely but things were better that how they are now.

But the fire started going higher than I wanted parable because of my anger. I picked up a chuck of the fire witch didn't burn me at all and threw it at the wall bursting to a puff of smoke not burning the wall. But Embry my amazing, Loving, funny boyfriend for now almost 3 years was standing in the door way next to the wall I threw the fire at. He walked towards me it wasn't normal anymore for me to have tempers anymore. Embry held his arms out to me and I ran to him grabbing onto his shirt as tight as I could not planning on letting go.

"It's ok I won't let the Volturi hurt you" he whispered into my ear his soft words made me hold him even tighter. But I lifted my head to look at Embry's brown eyes and kissed his warm and soft lips and his kissing me back going deeper into our kiss.

"I love you wolf" I said breaking our kiss.

"I love you more fire girl' he said and I laughed at his stupid nickname he gave me like a year ago. "Hey to make you feel better I'm going to take you on a date tonight at 7 and it will be romantic".

"I'd love too" I said kissing his cheek and walked out of the living room to upstairs to ask Sabrina to find an outfit for me.

 **5 hours later**

I was fixing the dress I was wearing for me and Embry's date. I was wearing a sleek, strapless, jersey sheath slip-dress with a sweetheart neckline with an outer layer is a sheer tunic-style with a mandarin collar a bow and cute cap sleeves in black. And for the perfect touch I put on my heart locket Embry gave me for our 1 year anniversary 2 years ago when he first told me he loved me. I walked down the stairs and opened the door to see Embry with his loving smile and a bouquet of red roses. "You look beautiful as always" he said handing me the bouquet.

"Thank you roses my favorite" I said and he grabbed onto my hand and pulled me into a dip kiss which took me by surprise.

"Did I do it right?" he asked right? He did it perfectly.

"Yah but where are we going for our date?" I asked Embry never told me like he always did he likes to keep it a surprise. He said nothing but walked me into the woods so I asked again "Were are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said and we got deeper into the woods and we stopped on a hill with a perfect view of all the mountains around us. I grabbed Embry's hand and looked at his and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sit down next to me" he said and he was sitting on a file of flowers on the hill and I smiled at his and sat down looking at the hills. Embry started kissing me passionately and I kissed him back and then he put his hands on my thighs. He looked at me for approval and I nodded his warm hands going higher and almost up my dress. Embry sometimes tried to have sex with me and I would let his but I would chicken out before we could get anywhere he even got my shirt of once. But I pushed my lips into his so hard that I pushed his over with me on top of him and he laughed and so did I.

"Sorry" I said I was kind of embarrassed that I messed up our little session.

"It's ok but I want to ask you something" he said and stood up and grabbed my hand to lift me up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Audrey I love you and I want us to be together forever will you do me the honor of marring me" he said and I started to cry I can't believe Embry was proposing to me. He got down on his knee and pulled out a 18K white gold diamond crossover ring I put my hands over my mouth when I saw the ring but I finally said something.

"Yes" I said and he slid the ring on my finger and picked me up and spun me around kissing me. Me and Embry walked to Leah, and Sabrina's house were Elizabeth, Seth and Star were and told everyone about our engagement. Wow me and Embry are engaged I'll soon be Ms. Audrey Call.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter favorite and review and Audrey's engagment ring is on my account :)**

 **-Brandipecot964**


	13. Chapter 13:Another Wedding and Warnign

13\. Another wedding and Warning

 **Audrey's POV**

"A fall wedding with orange, red and black colors" said Leah we were looking at my wedding tables with golden candles and red roses with the golden silverware in the forest everything picked out by yours truly.

"Looks great so far" I said picking up a rose from the table my favorite flower Sabrina and Leah have been planning my wedding for 2 months a lot less time than Elizabeth's thankfully I want to get married as soon as possible.

"The setting will go great with you dress, Where is your dress anyway?" asked Leah.

"Sabrina's picking it up from the shop they had to add one thing I wanted hope it looks good" I said my dress was the first one I saw but there was one thing I thought it needed something a little unique. And Sabrina came out of her car and walked up the driveway to the house with a dress bag with me and Leah fallowing.

"Here it is it looks great" said Sabrina giving the bag to me as we walked into the house was Elizabeth was checking out the red and black roses we brought for the flower arrangements. I unzipped the bag revealing a black one shoulder mermaid dress with feathers on the shoulder with a flowing skirt everything I wanted and Embry said he wanted me to get something special so might as well just get it in black.

"Its black it's beautiful and unique" said Elizabeth behind me with a smile thank got she liked it I thought everyone would want me to be in a traditional white dress.

"Hey guys" said Embry walking into the front door and I zipped up the bag at supersonic speed before Embry could see it I'm surprised none of the dress got caught. Elizabeth took the dress from my hands and ran upstairs "Got a dress?" he asked.

"Yah but you can't see it yet "I said and kissed his lips trying to distract him while Elizabeth ran upstairs.

"Well the weddings tomorrow and Embry you still don't have a tux so go get one" said Leah pushing Embry out the door.

"But I already have on-" before he could finish Leah slammed the door on his face "that was close" she said with a sigh.

"The weddings tomorrow nervous?" asked Elizabeth as we were sitting in my almost empty bedroom sitting on my bed that night.

"Yah Embry will be with me forever tomorrow" I said being truthful I'm terrified of him having regrets and me falling down the aisle in the stupid damn heels.

"Yah when me and Seth got married it was the best thing that ever happened to me and now we have a family" said Elizabeth that thought kind of made me smile having kids with Embry ones with my orange hair and Embry's brown eyes.

"I kind of want children 2 maybe" I said I wanted a small family not 7 like Elizabeth.

"Well maybe soon you'll have a beautiful baby get some rest you're getting married tomorrow goodnight" said Elizabeth and I laid down and fell asleep

Elizabeth was braiding my hair her and she put the 2 braids on top of my head with only 3 hours to get ready were surprisingly later than I thought. Elizabeth handed me my dress" you should get into your dress" said Elizabeth and I unzipping the bag and slipped it on. The soft silk and the black made the dress even more beautiful even with the feathers.

"Oh my god you look beautiful" said Sabrina with her red bridesmaid dress and I turned toward the mirror and then outside the window towards the woods to see the whole wolf pack and all of our friends. But my family couldn't be here my "mom" quotations on the mom well she's my adopted mom my real mom left when I was a baby to protect me from sirens like Elizabeth's, Leah's and Sabrina's parents.

Sabrina came into the doorway "Audrey's it's time" she said an took my hand and walked me outside near the aisle "good luck" she said before sitting with everyone else.

As I walked down the aisle all eyes were on me and my dress and they were smiles not frown thank god for that but when I got to Embry and looked into his eyes I saw no sigh of regret that was a weight off my shoulders. When we said our I do's and he put the beautiful wedding ring on my finger and kissed me and this kiss was special like magic and true love. The reception was with candles and roses and gold petals on every table and filled with joy and the girls started going up the stage to do their speech. "Audrey and Embry are crazy and funny there even better together I love both of them Audrey was at her happiest when she was with Embry" said Sabrina giving the mike to Leah "I couldn't think of someone better for Audrey someone as amazing as her anyone will be glad to have her" she gave the mike to Elizabeth."Audrey and Embry, I wish you guys the best and I toast for Audrey and Embry" said Elizabeth toasting I was almost to tears with it. Embry was now doing his speech "Audrey you are terrifying and strange and beautiful, something not everyone knows how to love together we are perfect and I never want us to be strangers again when I met you that was the best moment of my life decided now I'm forever in love with you" said Embry.

They all brought me to tears which rarely happens but Embry loves me so much that I couldn't hold it in and now it was time for the honeymoon oh god. As I and Embry entered the car the girls all hugged me tightly "Have fun you two" said Leah closing the door to the car.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

It was dark, I could barely see a thing, but I soon stepped into a light the only light in the whole room but another light appeared. I saw my baby girl Star in her crib her eyes looking up at the endless ceiling the light illuminated her porcelain skin and black long hair. But another charter came into the light my heart dropped to the ground and I wanted to run to the crib but I couldn't move it was Splendora hovering over Star."Get away from her!" I yelled but the only thing Splendora did was pick up Star and disappears into smoke and I couldn't do anything but I fell to my knees and sobbed by myself. But the darkness turned to looking like me and Seth's bedroom with me screaming it was a dream all a God damn dream.

But there was no Seth there to calm me down just me and my tears but wait it's Friday Seth would be on patrol this morning with the rest of the pack. My heart rate was up and my breathing took a few minutes to return back to normal but when it did I realized something "Star" I said to myself. I ran out of the room and dashed down the hall towards Star's nursery I needed to check on her what if Splendora really did take her or hurt her over my dead body. I walked into her room to her big brown eyes staring at the ceiling my screaming parable woke her up when I stepped in front of her crib she made perfect eye contact with me. I picked her up from her crib and snuggled her up against my chest her warm hands touched my heart and it started glowing?!

What the hell did she just do must be her light magic doing it won't be long until she gets her tail she has until she's 12 plenty of time but I'm still too shaken to think about that now. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down some more "Mommy" is what I heard in a small soft voice and then I looked down at my chest to Star looking straight up at me.

"I won't let her hurt you I promise I love you" I said in a soft voice in her ear and kiss the top of her head and stroked her hair then I walked down the stairs and sat her down on the floor with some of her toys. I sat down on the couch trying not to fall asleep while Seth wasn't here I'm still worried about Splendora like she was trying to send a warning to me by that dream but I still can't put any of the pieces together. But Splendora was the fire that only water even a battle could only extinguish I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Seth came into the house until Star said something.

"Mommy, Daddy's home" she said in a louder but soft voice and ran over to Seth full of energy and hugged onto his leg yep she's defiantly a daddy's girl.

"Good job Star" he said picking her up and tickling her stomach and planted a kiss on her cheek with Star's soft laughter filling the room. At this moment in time I realized how peaceful things were but every time we were in peace something busters through the door with disaster and now my thoughts for the future were getting dimmer. Evan the thought of having another child with Seth felt almost impossible at the time but I will still try to spend all the time I have left with my family and friends no matter if I only have 2 weeks or more. I got up from the couch and walked toward Seth and Star with their big bright smiles.

"Yah Star said her first words this morning" I said kissing his lips but he gave me a look like he could read my mind.

"You had a nightmare about Splendora" and his smile faded to a look of concern and he pulled me into a big bear hug with Star in between us. And right there and then I spilled out everything that happened in my dream to the very last detail he hugged me a few more times and then kissed the top of my head and whispered "I love you both of you" in the softest voice I've ever heard him speak in.

"Yah but I think I have to go check on the other world I'll be back soon I love you too" I said rushing upstairs to our bedroom putting on a simple blue sweater and a pair to black skinny jeans. I don't know why but I felt like something big was happening and I also hear a voice saying "Come now Elizabeth something big is about to happen" it was a voice I've never heard before a soft voice with a ton like flowers hard to explain. I walked towards the door but I was stopped b a hand.

"Be careful" said Seth running his finger over my wedding ring and I kissed his soft lips treasuring it and walked out the door.

As soon as I got to the other world I ran straight to the earth counsel room to seeing Corrine with an envelope in her hands and a face that screamed worry. "Corrine, what's wrong did Splendora do something?" I asked she said nothing but hand me the envelope I recognized the handwriting on the envelope Splendora's jagged but still fancy with lavender ink. The voice in my head was telling me "Remember your special" what the hell does that mean? But I hold my breath while opening the letter and when I do see what's inside my blood runs cold, my heart stops breathing and my whole life flashed before my own eyes. Pictures of my mother's eyes the ones I remember so vividly but only that and then I picture of my father's hands along with pictures of my family and friends and this leather that I hold in my hands was the fire to start the battle.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry it took so long to write but the next chapter will be Embry and Audrey's honeymoon and it will be a rated M chapter and also you can go see Audrey's wedding ring and wedding dress on my account.

Please review, favorite and follow my story

-Brandi964


	14. Chapter 14:Honeymoon: Rated M

**This chapter is rated M for mature and it's very steamy ;)**

* * *

14\. Honeymoon

 **Audrey's POV**

Embry was holding my hand the whole time we were walking up the path to our honeymoon cabin in Lake Tahoe the cabin was made of full wood with a stone chimney and a balcony on the second story with a beautiful view of the mountains. "Well, what do you think?" Embry asked me as we entered the cabin it was warm and it smelt like sweet pine and the place was clean and it looked awfully cozy.

"It looks great" I said while I walked up the stairs to a big bedroom with a bed with bright red covers a few blankets at the bottom of the bed and a few windows and a glass door that led to the balcony. Embry followed behind me with a few bags most mine only 3/5 were mine I know it's stupid how many things I needed to pack "Very romantic" I said looking at Embry and kissing him on the cheek.

"Then it's perfect for you and me to be alone" he whispered in my ear the word alone made me realize something sex oh fuck how was I gonna do that with no experience at all but Embry will parable have as much experience as me zero. Then he started kissing me with passion but I let him take control the only thing I did was wrap my arms around his neck and took in his warm, sweet lips but then he took me by surprise by pushing me onto the bed. She kissed me even harder and started kissing down my neck.

"Shit Embry" I moaned I couldn't help it I've never felt this way before and that seemed the best way to respond with his warm lips kissing the sensitive spot on my neck with passion. But what really caught me by surprise is when he unbuttoned the first bottom on my shirt wait I don't think I can do this now tonight I think would be a better time for me than now. "Wait, Embry, I don't think I can do this now tonight I promise" I said in a soft voice please don't let him get mad but he didn't all he did was button my shirt back up and climbed off me.

"If that what you want I'll listen but don't chicken out tonight" he said with a smile I must say I'm starting to see myself as a chicken for backing out so many times.

"Yah whatever don't be a jerk about it" I said playfully to him calling me a chicken and hit him on the shoulder and I just made myself and him laugh how he didn't even flinch when I hit him.

"Come on I want to show you something" he said grabbing my hands and pulling me down the stairs and grabbed both of our coats on our way out the door I could tell Embry was excited because of the big smile he had on his face and when we finally got outside he covered my eyes with his hands. I could tell that we were walking up the hills because of the thick snow and rocks I felt on my fur shoes Embry knew how to be romantic so I knew he was taking me to somewhere beautiful. But I must tell you that I think we've been walking for 3 hours and I think I may have lost a pound or two with all the work I'm doing I have really high expectations for this place.

"Ok I'm gonna uncover your eyes" he said and removed his hands form my face and I see the beautiful white mountains with pink and purple shades on them from the sunset and so is the sky white with tints of purple and pink.

"Beautiful" I said not looking away from the mountains totally worth the 3-hour hike Embry sat me on a wooden bench and scooted close to me and wrapped his hands around my waist. We looked for what felt like hours and even days when it was only 20 minutes.

"It's getting dark we should get back to the cabin" he said standing up from the bench and taking my hands and leading me back down the hill which took a lot less time than the walk up here.

When we got back to the cabin Embry set a fire on the chimney were we sat for a few minutes kissing me with me sitting on his lap and we started getting deeper into the kiss and I pulled away. "I'm gonna go take a bath" I said getting off his lap I had to pull away I felt like I was leading him on and I liked the way things were going but my own nervousness got in the way I really am a chicken. I walked into the bathroom and turned the warm water ad stepped in my tail appearing as soon as my feet hit the water the water felt like Embry's warm arms wrapped around my body even more than relaxing. I walked out the bathroom with nothing but my black lace bra and panties with a pair of long black socks on a little bit sexy with the black but it went great with my orange/red hair and I knew Embry would like it. I was standing at the foot of the bed and looked over at the clock 8:00 PM fuck.

I think I'm ready for this I thought it over in the bath I trust Embry and he would help me I don't really care if it hurts like hell I want this and I know Embry wants it too. I felt warm hands rubbing my waist and soft lips kissing my shoulder and hands stroke my hair "You said tonight" said Embry I could tell it was him with his soft voice.

"Go ahead Embry" I said in a soft voice then he ran his hands all the way to my panties and I felt his fingers brush my pussy. "Embry" I moaned as he stuck a finger inside of me it felt way better than I would have every imagined there was a pain for a few seconds but I ignored it.

"Do you like that darling?" he asked in a lustful voice.

"Yes baby" I whispered back in his ear I was no longer nervous or wanting to back out instead I wanted him now. But then I felt the clasp on my bra pop off and I slid it down my arms and then Embry's hands massaged both of my breasts and squished my nipples till they got hard. He then spun me around so I could face him and pushed me gently against the bed and climbed on top of me and slid my panties off. Embry looked at my fully naked body and looked at me with a lustful smile he had only shorts on and his shirt off and I ran my hands across his russet muscles.

"Your gonna enjoy this beautiful" he said and put his face in between my legs and started kissing and rubbing my clit it felt amazing his tongue made me even wetter but suddenly I felt the most amazing feeling I've ever felt I was having my first orgasm.

"Yes, Embry yes!" I screamed I could tell Embry was enjoying this too almost more than me and after my screaming Embry stuck his tongue into my pussy going in and out with a wave of pleasure.

"Cum for me sweetie" he said to me and I started rubbing my own clit and started to cum like Embry wanted and then he licked his lips and got up and kissed my lips I could taste my own cum on my lips from when he kissed me. "Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked me with a smile.

"Yes please" I moaned and I turned my body around so my face was on the foot of my bed and I was facing the crotch of his shorts and Embry looking down at me. I pulled down his shorts and threw them to the side revealing black Calvin Klein boxer briefs I grabbed the waistband to pull them down my heart rate speeded up with excitement and I couldn't take it anymore and pulled the boxers down.

My eyes popped out of my head when I saw his size I stroked his hard erect cock and he moaned and I smiled up at him and started to kiss and suck his cock and rubbed my hand up and down his shaft. Now Embry can't call me a chicken anymore but I think I'm a natural at this Embry was my first person and the only person hopefully I will ever make fell the way he feels now.

"Get that beautiful pussy over here" he said and I took his cock out of my mouth and put my pussy straight in front of him.

"I'm all yours" I said with a smile and pulled him down by wrapping my arms around his neck. Then he grabbed a condom out of the bedside dresser and ripped it open with his teeth and slid it on. Embry and I decided we wanted children someday but not now like Elizabeth and Seth. And then he put his cock inside me slowly I must say it did hurt a bit but seconds later all the pain turned into pleasure. My head fell back and my back arched and I wrapped my legs around his waist moaning and screaming loudly with his going completely inside me.

"Oh you're so fucken tight" he said going faster and deeper inside me while pulling me closer to the head of the bed. And then he grabbed onto the headboard with so much strength I surprised he didn't break it but wait...The headboard broke into a hundred pieces called it but me and him started laughing at that fail.

"Were gonna need to fix that" I said still laughing and Embry laughed too and smiled down at me and kissed me with passion.

"Sorry, I've never done this before" he said he's not the only one who hasn't.

"Well to me you're a natural" I said with a moan and continued to kiss him with his cock still moving in and out of me.

Hours passes felt more like seconds to me with all the pleasure and kissing the best night of my young life with the best man and husband ever my Embry. I was straddling him with my head lying on his shoulder and my breasts pressed up against his chest my arms wrapped around his neck with my eyes threatening to close."Thank you" I whispered into his ear kissing the side of his neck.

"For what?" he asked smiling at me with his beautiful white smile.

"For making love to me and for being with me I love you" I said in my softest voice into his ear.

"I love you too now get some sleep my Audrey" he said pulling up the covers over our naked bodies and I laid my head back onto his shoulder and closed my eyes falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

I woke up on top of Embry his arms wrapped completely around me and his brown eyes looking down at me with love "Good mornings beautiful "he asked me kissing my forehead.

"Morning, my husband" I said kissing his warm lips and climbing down from his chest but he pulled me back into his arms.

"Come here beautiful" he said pulling me close to his chest and kissing my lips, forehead and the top of my head "I'm gonna go make you some breakfast" he said getting out from the bed and headed toward the kitchen.

4 weeks later

Me and Embry have been in Lake Tahoe for 4 weeks now skiing, sledding and having sex and just so you know I'm not pregnant. Embry was asleep on the bed and I was getting dress silently watching him he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. But then my phone came to life buzzing like crazy I picked it up from the table and saw Elizabeth's number and as soon as I answered I felt a troubling vibe.

"Audrey! Thank god you're ok" she said rambling all her words together before I could even get a word out. And why would she not think I was ok did something happen? Did the sirens do something? I have too many questions that can parable be answered later.

"Elizabeth, what happened are you ok?" I asked now concerned about her and her safety.

"I can't explain everything right now but you need to come home NOW!" said Elizabeth in a panicky fast and stern and serious voice I've never seen her act like this.

"Beth I don't understand" I said she didn't give me any details.

"I don't understand either but get on a plane back to Forks as soon as you can I have to go now stay safe" she said but she yelled something to someone else I couldn't make it out but I sounded like "Get Carlisle". "I have to go" and then she hanged up the phone. I know Elizabeth wouldn't act that way unless she was worried about her friend or families safety I have to listen to her.

"Embry babe we need to pack" I said shaking him awake.

"What why? Did something happen?" he asked I couldn't tell him a full answer since I don't know what happened.

"Elizabeth called she said we needed to leave she didn't give me any details" I said grabbing my and Embry's suitcases from the closet and filling them up.

"Ok I'll get dressed" he said rushing to the bathroom to change. I heard him talking to the airline about the quickest flight back to Forks.

After we got all out bags packed we went straight to the airport and got on a plane at 10 AM not many people were boarding with us. But when the plane finally took off I felt Embry hot lips kiss my right hand with my wedding ring and I looked over at him in the seat next to me and he put his lips close to me ear and whispered "Were gonna be fine" and kissed me cheek and I leaned my head against his shoulder. I feel a lot better now with Embry next to me knowing he'll protect me and love me forever knowing that when we get home everything will be sorted out but I still don't know I'll just have to hope.

* * *

 **Why is Elizabeth panicking? well your gonna have to find out in the next chapter**

 **-Brandi964**


	15. Chapter 15:Why Me? Why Now?

15\. Why me? Why now?

 **Elizabeth's POV**

I fainted well I think I fainted or maybe I just threw up then and there but all I know now is that I'm in my bedroom and Seth and Corrine are sitting in chairs next to me and I'm laying in bed while Seth twirls my hair with his finger. No one was speaking complete silence I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. I only looked at Corrine face her eyes were puffy like she had been crying and so were Seth's was the note really that bad I don't remember what it said.

"Are you ok?" asked Seth as he moved a bit closer to me.

"I don't know what happened?" I asked in a low voice stocking Seth's soft cheek with my hand.

Corrine didn't say anything but hand me Splendora's letter the same purple ink same signature but when I opened it I saw this.

 _This is a warning. Remember 500 years ago when my great, great grandmother planned an attack on the 4 elemental kingdom's but yours and your friends great, great grandmothers teamed up and defeated here. But my grandmother couldn't stand for that so she took your kingdom's down too. And now it's my turn to get revenge I will take you down even if I have to go down with you. And do you know what my grandma said as she killed your grandma "When fire meets water somebody's gonna get burned"_

I dropped the letter at my lap and got out of bed as quick as a lightning bolt and threw up my breakfast I heard footsteps walk into the bathroom and then I finished emptying my stomach out I looked up to Seth sitting next to me on the floor. I didn't even notice I was crying until Seth whipped a tear from my eye and pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok I got you I'll protect you I love you" he said kissing my cheek and a spot on my neck.

"What's gonna happen" I said crying a bit into his shoulder.

"Splendora will parables come after us but she'll never harm you or our daughter I won't let her we have to talk to the Cullen's they'll help us were gonna be ok" he said trying to reassure me.

"Where's Star is she ok is she safe?" I asked speeding up my words with a concerned look on my face but Seth kept hugging to calm me down.

"She's over at Jacob and Renesmee's house playing with Anastasia" he said in a calm voice. Anastasia is Jacob and Renesmee's daughter she's the same age as Star 11 months and 4 weeks and their best friends and I know that I can trust their family with my daughter.

"What did happen when I read the letter?" I asked him still a bit confused why I couldn't remember.

"Corrine told me you fainted after calling Audrey to come home early and then she called me to carry you home and you fell asleep for an hour" he said still hugging me and then he got up and reached out his hand to get me up. We walked out of the bathroom hand in hand and walked down the road to the Cullen's house passing Audrey and Embry's new house that Sabrina brought them and then the Cullen's house.

"Come in hurry" said Carlisle before we could even completely get to the front door and while he opened the door for us he looked both ways like he was my security guard.

"Elizabeth have the sirens started coming?" asked Edward standing next to the whole Cullen family also with Sabrina and Leah.

"No, not that I know of" I said trying to stay calm and keep my breathing under control.

"Me and Jasper patrolled the woods we found a few near the border and some near the entrance of the woods" said Emmet in a serious tone they all must have read the letter if there this concerned.

"This is bad soon there gonna be all over Forks and after that Splendora will put a full attack on us" said Sabrina looking scared, confused and anger all of those emotions that I could tell just by her facial expression. But then the biggest relief off my shoulders came through the door is was Audrey and Embry they looked just as good as they left as soon as she came in she hugged me, Sabina and Leah tightly. I was the one who had to get her caught up on everything and she felt shocked and worry because she stuck very close to Embry for the rest of the visit.

"Ok we all need to keep our guard up Jacob is gonna send more patrols into the woods and Sam's pack is also gonna help and come to us if you see anything" said Carlisle as the meeting ended.

But suddenly I felt like I have been punched in the stomach I looked over to see Sabrina, Leah and Audrey both coughing and saying they weren't feeling good. My vision got blurry and I fell onto the table next to me but caught myself before completely falling with Seth and Alice Cullen rushing to my side and then it felt like someone was strangling me.

"I can't breathe" I said painting in and out trying to get air through my lungs until I just completely collapsed on the floor and the last thing I saw before everything went dark was my power symbol. My symbol is what gives me my power it was a leaf sigh that means the earth element and when I looked the green light from the sigh was fading this is not good.

"Do you think the water worked?" I hear against the darkness and then I felt something cold and hot against my back and I felt like I was floating I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't move. But then I felt a burning sensation on my palm and now here I am just staring at the darkness that is my eyes lids why can't I hear? Why can't I see? Why me? Why now? Why is all I have to say.

I opened my eyes slowly to see a wood ceiling but I then realized that I was still in the Cullen's house and that the thing against my back was water that I was completely underwater but I could still breath. I looked around myself for a minute white wall's I think I'm in some kind of tube I wanted to sit up but my strength is still week. But suddenly hands wrap around the back of my neck and pull my upwards to see Seth pulling me up and giving me a passionate kiss on my lips not even caring if I was awake or not. And I kissed him back with just as much passion and he pulled away for a second to let me breathe actually air. I sat up without Seth's help and looked down at myself to see myself in a white dress that went to my knees and nothing else but what really made me happy was when a small head popped out from the tubs wall it was my daughter Star I picked her up and sat her in my wet lap kissing and hugging her like it was our last.

I looked around the room to see 3 different rubs next to me see Sabina, Leah and Audrey all sitting up next to me but then Carlisle and Esme came into the room.

"Are you all ok?" he asked while Esme handed out towels to all of us.

"Confused but good" said Leah answering for all of us.

"Your power's flashed" he said looking serious at all of us.

"What does that mean?" I asked still holding my daughter tightly.

"It means your powers turned off of a few minutes which means you couldn't breathe human air regular mermaids need water to breath and you blacked out" he said I could tell he was serious about every word he said.

"Did Splendora do this?" asked Sabrina.

"There is a possibility she could have glitches you but I have no proof that she did it" he said looking a bit concerned with us.

I got up slowly my daughter still in hand and sat her down on the floor and got completely out the pool but she held onto my legs and I dried myself completely off.

 **Audrey's POV**

It was later that night and I just finished unpacking all mien and Embry's stuff and then I felt warm hands on my shoulder as I pulled back the bed.

"Darling, calm down" whispered Embry into my ear my breathing and my muscles have been tense since I found out that Splendora was after us.

"I'm trying but it's hard" I said looking down at the bed.

"I'll protect you nothing is gonna happen to you" he said spinning me around to face him and holding me by my arms and kissing my lips and I kissed him back. "Get some rest your gonna need it" he said walking to the other side of the bed and pulling the covers. I went and sat down and pulled the covers over myself and placing my head on his warm bare chest and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me even closer to him.

"I love you" I said kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too goodnight little Audrey" he said wrapping me in his body warmth and I feel asleep in a matter of minutes.

 **Star Clearwater's POV**

The forest is one of the most beautiful places in the world well to me I know there are places even more beautiful. I'm smart for my age and many people have told me that and I also know that I'm special my mommy told me about a star that gave me light magic. I was wondering through the fields picking flowers and taking in the scent of pine in the forest but I went a bit farther into a small section of trees and I saw a girl. The girl kind of looked like my mommy but she had long white hair and pale skin she didn't look very menacing even though she was in full black.

"Hello" I said looking her straight in her pretty black eyes.

"Oh I'm Splendora you must be Star" said Splendora and she crouched down to my height and holding out her hand.

I nodded and put my hand on her heart and it started to glow that's what usually happened when I touched someone heart but the expression on her face was shock and worry. She moved my hand quickly and got up and walked away quickly not saying anything.

"Star, honeys don't run off like those now let's go home" said my mommy as she walked towards me picking me up and walking us home. She looked a bit worried the whole and panicked like Splendora was trying to hurt me.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

"We were attacked" said Emmet as I got to the Cullen's house with my daughter still in hand.

"The sirens attacked you how did this completely happen" asked Audrey standing with the rest of the family.

"We were on patrol and then 5 sirens ran up to us and shot us with dark magic and we fought them back but more kept coming so we bolted out of there" said Jasper and we all exchanged looks of worry. I put down my daughter and she ran to father upstairs with Leah and Sabrina I didn't really want her to hear any of these bad thing about sirens.

"But we can't jus- "Audrey started but she was interrupted by the sound of screaming from upstairs I bolted up the stairs the fastest I've ever gone. When I got upstairs nobody was there but Seth no Star no Leah no Sabrina I wanted to cry but I couldn't.

"Seth what happened? Tell me what happened" I said in a drying tone holding him by his arms.

"I don't know I was just holding her and then smoke came in and the next second they were gone Elizabeth I'm so sorry" he said almost crying and holding me.

"It not your fault Seth" I said kissing him. The Cullen's all looked at me with worry and confusion.

"That is it I'm done" I said standing in front of everyone still crying a bit.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Bella looking at me.

"I'm gonna face Splendora I'm gonna finish this war" I said walking downstairs and heading toward the woods and sat down on a log.

I sat for a second thinking about what my plan was but to tell the truth I have no idea but I know for sure I'm gonna set this fire ablaze.

* * *

Only a few more chapters until the end of the story and then maybe an epilog. Also, the story's almost done and I have 0 reviews and before the story ends I, at least, want a few review because I really want to know if I'm doing a good job writing the story so please write a review (I'm desperate can you tell?)

-Brandi (Happy New Years!)


	16. Chapter 16:The Others

16\. The Others

 **Elizabeth's POV**

I draw when I'm nervous me being an artist parable has something to do with it. I was sitting on the same log with a pencil and a sketchbook in my lap I was drawing a wolf Seth's wolf my favorite thing to draw. Then I heard someone coming behind me and when I turned around Seth was standing there staring at me and he walked up and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry about Star" he said looking at me and hugging me close to him.

"Seth! You did nothing I wish you would stop blaming yourself!" I said almost yelling and getting up from my seat to kiss him and I kissed him so hard that he fell backwards and I fell with him. "I love you no matter what" I said leaning my head against his chest.

"I love you too were gonna get Leah, Sabrina and Star back" he said.

"How?" I asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"Audrey called for backup" he said I have no idea what he meant by that only very few people know about us and the only people that can actually help is….the other half-mermaids.

We walked back to the Cullen's house hand in hand and the whole family was staring at us as we walked in like they were expectation, someone.

"Audrey, how did you call to help?" I asked her still having no clue and then the door bell rang.

"You'll see in just a second" she said perking up with a smile which no one has been doing since forever. Then she opened the door and I see Amy Samuels, Brenna Edwards and Kelsey Cork (From Secret Life of a Mermaid) I haven't seen them in years.

"Audrey it's so good to see you" said Amy hugging Audrey in her usually perky voice. And all the others hugged her too.

"Thank you, for coming in such a short notice" said Audrey thanking them with still a bright smile on her face.

"You're welcome but are the other coming?" asked Kelsey and then the doorbell rang again.

"I think there here" she said opening the door and I see Maya, Ashley, Caroline, Selena, Jackie and Emily (From Mermaid Miracles, Mermaid Magic by pianopup210 and The Three Tails) the final ones to arrive all thirteen of us half-mermaids except for Leah and Sabrina there aren't many and that's what makes us special.

"Hey "they all said walking into the house and joining the rest of us.

"I have invited you all here because the sirens call war on us not just me and Elizabeth but our whole kind half-mermaids are rare. With makes us more powerful than them and we need to work together to protect our friends and family" said Audrey looking at the whole group with a serious look on her face.

"Your right sirens will have no chance if we face them together" said Brenna standing up with Amy and Kelsey.

"I agree" said Ashley standing with see Maya, Caroline, Selena, Jackie and Emily

"Ok" said Audrey.

We plan to leave in a week or sooner to the siren world yes sirens have their own world it may seem strange but it's so that sirens can cause panic or trouble in the mermaid world. Me personally want to leave right at this second I don't even care if I'm untrained and have to go alone I need to get my daughter back and my friends I just wish I could hold her and tell her I love her. Audrey and Jasper are leading our training helping us master our powers and how to fight so that I can kick Splendora's ass when I see her I was training with no one but Jasper since I was the only mermaid with earth powers which is the strongest element.

"Ok try to pick up that rock with you vines" said Jasper pointing at a rock I haven't really practiced anything with my veins the only time I've ever really used them is when I was with Seth getting the earth scepter which was 2 years ago. I put my hands into fists and put them to my waist and let them go and green long veins came out of my hands and ran towards the rock picking it up. "Good, now aim at that tree" he said pointing at a tree a few feet away from me but when I fired it went feet from the tree "You need to work on your aim try to breath in before you fire and focus on your target until you ready" he said. I breathed and put my hands into fists and focused on the tree for a few second and then I fired and the rock broke on impact of the tree. "Nice now again" he said I have a feeling this is not going to be easy training session because the first one took most of my effort.

It was night all of us half-mermaids decided to try out a new tactic it's century's old and was only attempted once by my great, great grandmother when the war of Stella happened it's called dream catcher I know kind of a weird name for something so powerful.

"Ok, All of our powers need to be focused on this and only this it's very powerful we all need to be ready" I said looking at everyone in our little circle of people with all of our hands in fist at our waists

"First fire than water, air, and last earth got it?" asked Audrey and we all nodded.

Audrey and Brenna shot there orange light representing fire into the center of the circle and then Amy, Caroline, Ashley, Maya, Jackie and Emily shot a blue light meaning water I never really noticed that there are a lot of water mermaids. Then Kelsey and Selena shot white light meaning air and then me last a green light for earth element. "Focus on your element think of what you want to happen" said Audrey.

"What do we want to happen?" asked Jackie I wanted to ask the same thing.

"You'll see" said Audrey acting like an expert to this whole thing when we only found about it only this morning. I closed my eyes and started thinking of sirens and then my daughter thinking of flowers and my family I opened my eyes to see the center of the circle glowing bright yellow and was getting bigger at the second. Everyone opened their eyes and then a big blast pushed me backwards I could feel it in my chest and my whole body like someone was punching me with a cinder block.

"Get up" I heard a voice say as I opened my eyes and then I realized I was on the dirt floor with Amy hovering over me helping me get up I was still a bit dizzy from the blast but still good enough to stand.

"What happened?' I asked still a bit confused about what we did.

"I don't think we focused hard enough and with the Dream Cather we need to be 100% focused we'll try it again tomorrow goodnight" said Audrey heading back to her house.

Everyone was staying at the guest room in my house while Caroline, Maya and I did a quick little night patrol. We were standing in the center of the forest just standing there and trying not to make too much noise.

"I never really noticed how quiet the forest was at night" I said breaking the silence.

"Elizabeth, do you really think we have a chance at winning?" asked Caroline looking straight at me.

"Yah, We have to win I have to get my best friends and my daughter back I don't know what I will do if we lose" I said looking up at the night sky.

"I believe we are stronger that the sirens to protect our families and our friends now come on it's getting late" said Maya as we started walking back to my house to an empty living room and a full guestroom I tried to make it as comfortable for them as possible.

I was sitting on mine and Seth's bed with my hands covering my face to cover my tears I've been crying a lot since Star left even thinking of what Splendora could be doing to her and my friends is too much to bare. I could hear footsteps come towards me and I didn't even have to look to know who it is and then a pair of hands removed my hands from my face to me seeing Seth look me straight in the eyes.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked me hugging me close to his chest.

"I'm thinking of Star and us losing" I said starting to cry again but Seth whipped the tears from my eyes.

"You need to stop being so negative everything will be fine" he said holding me tighter and kissing the top of my head.

"I know" I said getting up from the bed and kissed his lips and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I think I know what will take your mind off of things" he said picking me up and laying me on the bed. I don't really remember what happened that night but when I woke up I realizes I was fully naked and so was Seth I was cradled in his chest I felt more relaxed this is just what I needed.

The next morning I walked down the stairs to see Splendora with the rest of her siren gang and right when I saw anger ran through my veins my hands turned to fists and my face turned red and I lunged for her. But I was knocked back to the ground and I see she has a force field around her.

"What did you do with them?" I asked still angry.

"Don't worry I haven't done anything with them yet" she said I started getting, even more, angry when she said the word "yet" I knew she would parable kill them or torture them I was close to crying again but I didn't.

"You touch them and I will end you" I said trying to grab at her throat but I was knocked back again I've never said anything like that but when people get me pissed I become a really nasty word I can't say.

"Try me or you can say goodbye to your friends and your daughter" she said disappearing I tried to grab her but I was too slow. There's no way I can tell anyone about this encounter but that would be hard so I just need to forget it and move on which is probably never going to happen.

"Everyone come down stairs" I yelled and I heard everyone's feet bang against the stairs and soon everyone was surrounding me.

"Elizabeth what is?" asked Selena I turned towards everyone and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Change of plans were leaving tomorrow" I said.

"What! Elizabeth, we can't we haven't trained enough and the Dream Cather we still haven't mastered it yet!" said Audrey almost yelling at me but I didn't care.

"I don't care Audrey we don't need the Dream Catcher because if we don't leave tomorrow Splendors gonna kill my daughter and our friends so do your training and leave with me tomorrow or just stay here!" I yelled in the loudest tone I've ever spoken and stormed outside into the woods. I threw a few rocks and kick a few trees until my foot started to hurt. And then when I was throwing a rock someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around to see all the half-mermaids with Seth and Embry.

"We will fight together tomorrow" said Audrey putting her hand on my shoulder "Everyone get to training we need to be at our bests tomorrow" she said and everyone spread out leaving me alone with Seth and he walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm coming with you" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Seth" I said I was going to say more but Seth stopped me by kissing me and putting his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Were gonna be fine" he said still holding me.

I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow but one thing's for sure I'm gonna kill Splendora even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the final chapter of the story and also the big battle and sorry if the story starting to sound like breaking dawn. Review and favorite.**

 **-Brandi964**


	17. Chapter 17: Beginning Till the End

**This is the final chapter this is officially my new favorite chapter and just so you know this chapter was inspired by the song Moonrise by Brian Crain link is on my account**

* * *

17\. Only the beginning till the end

 **Elizabeth's POV**

I wanted it to be real but that would be childish to go against my own logic. But it wasn't just a dream it was a memory a good memory a quiet memory. I was at home it was nighttime, raining as usually but I had Seth and the fireplace to keep me warm. Star was playing with her toy's on the carpet the glow from the fire was illuminating her small porcelain face while I was cuddled up next to Seth's chest with his arm around me. A loud strict of lightning hit a near our house and when Star heard it she screamed and ran to Seth and grabbed onto his leg with a life or death grip.

"Star, it's only thunder," said Seth picking her up and kissing her on the cheek and sat her on my lap.

"Hi beautiful," I said hugging her it was the perfect moment but then she started to fade away and I started to panic but then I opened my eyes to see a completely dark room with no Star. It took me a few minutes to realize I had tears in my eyes and that my breathing was hard I think Seth saw me because he pulled me close to him and kissed my check. I sat up and put my hands over my face silently crying until I spoke "I can't do this" I said and Seth sat up next to me and removed my hands and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yes you can I believe In you," he said kissing my lips which made me feel a bit better to know he loves me and cares about me. But then…I had a vision this has been my first vision in months they stopped after I gave birth to Star but what I saw shocked me so hard that I got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom.

I promised myself I wouldn't do this until I was sure of it when I closed the bathroom door I grabbed a pregnancy test. Ok, I know this is pretty bad timing but what I saw in the vision was me holding up a positive pregnancy test and me putting my hand on my stomach. This is probably the most intense five minutes of my life I haven't been this nervous since when I took Star's pregnancy test but I had an unhinged feeling on this one. I've fallen like 5 times this week what if I miscarry I can't let that happen not to one of my children I'll just have to wait and see. When the five minutes were up I grabbed the test and closed my eyes and removed my hand slowly and the test was positive I felt happiness and worry flow through my mind like a lightning bolt I can't let Seth know well not yet at least.

I walked out with the pregnancy test still in hand and quickly got dressed in a white sweater and a pair of black shorts with my heeled boots and Seth wasn't in bed probably downstairs making breakfast. I looked at the calendar November 14th the day of the battle I had to hurry me, Audrey and the other half-mermaids along with Seth, Embry and Jasper were gonna fight the sirens in less than 4 hours I have to get to Carlisle. I hurried downstairs hiding the test in my pocket and I say Seth making breakfast and when I got close to him I pulled him into my arms and kissed him passionately.

"Feeling better?" he asked and I just nodded my head and kissed him again.

"Were gonna win I believe in you I love you," I said and hugged him.

"I love you too" he said flashing his big white smile at me.

"I'll be back soon," I said and walked out the door and ran down the road to the Cullen's house and knocked on the door with extreme straight.

"Hello, Elizabeth why are you visiting so early" said Carlisle while he opened the door for me and I entered the house. Me and Carlisle were the only ones in the room so I thought it was the perfect time.

"I need an ultrasound," I said handing him the pregnancy test and he looked at me with a look of surety and I just nodded. It took him less than five minutes to set up the ultrasound.

"The baby's healthy with a strong heart beat would you like to know the gender?' asked Carlisle, I lectured myself for a few seconds until I answered.

"Yes," I said and I crossed my fingers for a boy I already have a girl a boy would look like Seth he would be so handsome.

"It's a boy" said Carlisle and right when he said it I heard a voice.

"Carlisle I -"when I turned around I saw Audrey holding up a positive pregnancy test .

As me and Audrey walked back to my house I could feel her nervousness and fear I was feeling the same way. "A boy congratulations I bet he'll be handsome" said Audrey smiling at me.

"Are you nervous about the baby?" I asked Audrey.

"Yah it's my first baby were you nervous when you had Star" she asked.

"Yah but after the pain it's worth it to finally hold the little one in your arms" I said and smiled at the thought's of my baby being born healthy, kind and perfect.

When we finally got to my house I smelt bacon and eggs on the stove and I saw everyone eating Seth was a great cook so I knew I needed to get a plate before it was all gone. Once we finished eating I saw Corrine come in with different colored outfits in her hands and she handed them out to us."These outfits are personally designed for the sirens they'll protect you from siren magic" said Corrine as I looked at my outfit. My outfit was a light brown leather jacket with the green earth element symbol printed on the back with a white dress shirt with a black tie and black leather pants with some padding in the knees and a pair of black Nike running shoes.

"Thanks' Corrine," I said getting up from chair and hugging her.

"We should get ready" said Audrey and we all got up and walked up to my room with Seth behind me. When I finally got dressed Seth walked over to me and put his hands on my waist and kissed the side of my cheek.

"Don't worry Angle were gonna be fine I promise I won't let anyone hurt you" he said into my ear.

"Everyone time to go" said Caroline form downstairs and I grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him behind me while we walked down the stairs.

 **Sabrina's POV**

Smoke is all I remember or maybe I was imagining that too but I'm pretty logical so I don't believe in things that can't happen. One second I was in the Cullen's house with Leah, Seth and Star and then the next I was in a black room with Leah and Star right next to me with Sirens surrounding us. When I opened my eyes I realized I was in the sirens castle and I was strapped to a chair by my wrists and my ankles I had a bit of room to move but not enough to untie myself. I looked around the room to see that Leah was in the same chair restraints as me but she was a few inches away from me and then I looked across 2 feet from me to see Star she's just a baby how could Splendora do that to her. Splendora took a small child for her mother just to ruin her life she really does have no heart I know Star looks and talks like a 4 year old but still I wanted to attack her but these restraints had an effect on my powers I've heard of them but I've never seen them.

"Well you're finally awake," said Splendora looking at us with her arms crossed.

"Why did you bring us here? Let us go" I asked in an angry tone of voice.

"Oh I'm not letting you go if you want to leave your friends and family will have to come and get you" said Splendora walking a bit closer to me.

"Don't worry Sabrina I bet Elizabeth and Audrey are already planning a way to get to us" said Leah trying to calm me down.

"Well at least let Star go she's just a baby she needs her mother" I said leaning forward in my chair while staring at Star.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to the little one I have a heart you know and just so you know I'm using you as bate I'm not really gona do anything to you but I will use you" said Splendora and she left the room leaving us with a full room of Sirens.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

We all walked down to a river the river of mermaids it's a secret river not seen by the human eyes I held Seth's hand the whole time we waited so did Audrey with Embry while the other half mermaids watched out for sirens and so did Jasper. Then a thick cloud of smoke covered the water and the entire ground till I couldn't see my feet then the smoke cleared I saw a long wooden boat with a wooden carved mermaid on the front and I also saw Corrine standing at the front. "Get in we don't have much time" said Corrine leading us into the boat and what really surprised me was that no one drove the boat it was magical that in seconds were we one place and then a second later we were some were else.

When we entered the siren world it gave me chills just looking at it the sky was full white with no clouds and the grass was completely dead and black no flowers gown here only dead trees and flowers. When we finally got to the castle it was the size of the queen Elizabeth's castle you know the England queen but in full black with red flag the color of blood swaying from one of the towers with small hints of roses in the front with a big wooden door as the entrance very gothic I must say. We all stepped out the boat and walked towards the door and Jasper was in front of us.

"Ok remember you training one, two, and three" said Jasper and then he opened the door to see a full ballroom with white tiled flooring and black walls with small fountains of water around them. Splendora was in fount of the whole army from what I could see there were four no five hundred of them too many to count I feel like this is gona be harder than I expected. Me and Audrey stepped forward from the group and my worry got bigger every step I took and when I was only inches from Splendora a wave of worry and bad memories hit me in the face like a hammer.

"Good to see you again Elizabeth," said Splendora while I looked straight into her black cold eyes.

"Hello, Splendora give me back my family members" I said in a demanding voice and just as I said it one of Splendora's minions walked up with Leah, Sabrina and Star hooked up to some cuffs. I wanted to run up to them and hug and kiss them with all my heart but I knew Splendora would probably push me off before I could even get to them.

"What do you want Splendora? Revenge, gratitude what's the point of all this" said Audrey speaking for me.

"I'm doing this because I want to torture you mentally until you crack and if you want your family members back you gona have to fight me for them" said Splendora in her deepest voice I've ever heard her speak in. Just then all of the sirens started getting into attack position and me and Audrey walked back with the rest of the group and I grabbed Seth hand and held my breath at what I was about to say.

"I'm pregnant," said me and Audrey at the exact same time Seth looked at me with a smile of happiness and put his hands on my stomach.

"That's amazing," he said into my ear and kissed my lips ever so lightly.

"It's a boy" I said into his ear and his smile got even bigger but we got snapped back into reality when Jasper told up to get into position I said a quick I love you and got with the other mermaids and looked over at Seth with a loving stair. And seconds later all the sirens lunged at us.

In seconds I was crashing through sirens attacking them with my veins trying to hold them off but they kept coming like a never ending pile but then a sand brown wolf came and threw them off me and when I looked into the wolfs eyes I saw Seth's lovely brown eyes and instantly knew I was safe. I looked over to me right to see that Audrey had pushed a siren through a black stained glass window and Amy was helping push as far as I could see I think we were winning. I started running towards the back of ballroom were Leah, Sabrina and Star were being held and I didn't let anything or anyone get in my way. I had Caroline help me fight odd the guards and Brenna helped me freezes off the cuffs and I hugged and kiss them all very quickly and it felt amazing to finally hold my daughters hand and stroke her hair. We started running to the door trying to leave and get them to safety but Splendora jumped right in front of me and pushed me and Star into one of the fountains. When I opened my eyes in the water I saw Star she wasn't drowning but when I looked down at her legs there was a golden, blue tale and a golden piece of fabric covering her chest.

Me and Star swam up to surface and Sabrina pulled her up and I walked straight to Splendora but Star ran up to her and I know this may sound strange but she started hugging her. I wanted to pull her off Splendora but then I saw she was glowing her skin started cracking reveling patches of light and when all the patches were gone Splendora looked like a completely different person. She had pitch black long hair and her full black dress turned into a white dress with silver detailing she caught everyone's eyes and then an idea popped into my head. I took Stars hand into mine and put all my focus on light and my family and in second the room filled with light and when I opened my eyes I saw that all the sirens had all looked like Splendora and the black castel walls turned into a light gray. And when I looked out one of the broken windows I saw that the dead trees and flowers had sprouted flowers and green leafs and the sky turned into a light blue sky with fluffy white clouds.

Splendora came up to me and hugged me and Star and said words I'd never thought would come out of her mouth "Thank you" she said and I saw that her eyes had turned from the pitch black to a white color that looked like the color of clouds. I felt warm hands touch my stomach and it only took me 1 second to realize that it was Seth.

"I told you we would win," he said into my ear from behind me and I turned around to face him and saw that Star was in between us.

"Yah now our family is all together" I said and picked up Star and kissed her cheek and Seth did the same to her left cheek and we both hugged her. I felt like the most happy, proud and grateful mother, wife, sister and mermaid.

 **9 months later**

Oh here we go again another 12 hours of labor paint I must say it doesn't hurt as much as it did when I had Star but still it hurt like hell. Seth was right next to me helping me through the pain Audrey, Embry and Leah were in the other room waiting for me to finally give birth. Why does having baby's have to take sooo long but it'll be worth it when my beautiful baby boy my second child. "Elizabeth I see the heard" said Sabrina and I pushed a bit more and then I felt a small hand rub against my thigh and a cry fill the room and Seth held up a little baby boy and put him in my arms and when he looked at me I saw my sons beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Alex Harry Clearwater" I said looking down at Alex me and Seth had chose that name months before he was born. Alex was my father's name and his middle Harry because it was Seth's father name who passed away years ago it felt like the right thing to do in respects.

When it was time for everyone to visit when Star saw him she lit up like a Christmas tree with bright eyes and kissed his forehead he's only been in this world for 2 hours and Star already loves him. When Sue came in she was eager to hold him and when I told her his name she seemed really happy about his middle name and said the name fitted him. I now have two beautiful children a baby boy and a baby girl two beautiful, perfect children.

 **Audrey's POV**

Guess who gave birth one week after Elizabeth I remember when I had my first ultra sound it was amazing but I saw something I didn't expect.

I remember looking at the screen the image was a bit blurry at first but then I started to cry when I saw the baby's small face "The baby's heart is strong but wait hold on" said Sabrina I started to get worried and she started to adjust the camera. "There are two sacks" she said smiling at me and Embry just stared at me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You're having twins" she said and I put my hands over my mouth to stop myself from screaming with happiness and Embry hugged and kissed me. Wow two babies in just one person Elizabeth told me just having one baby hurts like hell how can I handle having two but Embry will help me. Me and Embry decided I would name the first baby and he would name the second and I've been brain storming ideas for months I decided on Athena if it's a girl and Ares if it's a boy you can kind of see I'm going for a Greek name.

And now here I am giving birth to my two beautiful children I bet they'll have Embry's eyes and my hair with soft pale skin like mien. Why does labor have to hurt so much I was screaming so much that I couldn't hear myself think but as long as Embry is next to helping me through the pain. I was so eager to see them that I started pushing harder and Sabrina said they were almost here she could see them and after 5 hours of pain. I looked down to see a small baby girl she had a full head of orange hair and her eyes were open I saw bright orange eyes look up at me. Embry picked her up and handed her to me but then more labor pain kicked in but only 2 minutes later Embry held another baby girl "Armony" said Embry rocking the baby in his arms.

"Athena" I said looking down at the little one I had in my hands I looked back and forth between Athena and Armony and realized that they weren't identical Armony had half brown and orange hair with brown eyes and no freckles and a russet tint In her skin. And Athena had full orange hair and brown eyes with freckles on her cheeks and they both looked adorable.

Tiffany (Embry's mother) loved the twins Embry could not get them out of her arms Alex also smiled at Armony I have a feeling there gona be good friends. My children were more beautiful than I could have ever imagined my life is perfect now I have my husband and now my two twin girls.

 **Epilogue**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

Wow, funny how life goes the last three years have been the best years of my life of course I've had some big bumps in the road. But 3 years ago I thought I was moving to a completely normal town to get a fresh start trying to keep my secret from people and try to live like a normal twenty three year old. But then I meat a family that told me that Forks is not what they seem and because of them I met my one true love Seth Clearwater and when the sirens came after me and my friends they didn't give up on us. And it turns out that I'm the queen of nature but the sirens came back and we won again the good guy's always win. And in the middle of all this I got married and had my daughter Star Lumiere Clearwater who's beautiful and pure. And now I have my son Alex Harry Clearwater he's handsome and kind just like his father.

But I know that this story is not over we still have forever but the next chapter in my life will be a part that my mother told me when I was just two days I still remember it as if she's speaking it in my ear right now.

" _Elizabeth, When you grow up and have a family I want you to remember that everyone goes threw a hurricane warning it's a part in your life when trouble will strike but, in the end, your family will be the warning that will save"_

* * *

 **But wait is that the ending? NO**

 **COMING SOON!**

 **Twilight Hurrican Warning a Twilight Fire Meets Water sequel**

 **I don't know if it will be rated M or not but It will be out in 2-3 weeks**

 **and...I also made a trailer on YouTube a link is on my account go check it out**

 **I can't wait for you to see the story it will be longer two times better than Twilight Fire Meets Water and thank you to anyone who favorited of fallowed.**

 **-Brandi964**


	18. Annoucment: Hurricane Warning!

**HI**

 **Sorry, I haven't uploaded anything in awhile and that's just because I've been working really hard on Twilight Hurricane Warning and I finally finished it after hard, sleepless nights and you can read it on my account I just uploaded it and I hope you really like it.**

 **-Brandi964**


End file.
